


Pureblood Traditions

by PotionChemist, smithandbarrowman



Series: Pureblood Traditions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Come Kink, Cuckolding, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Magical Bondage, Magical Triad, Masturbation, No Incest, Oral Sex, Pining, Pussy Spanking, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, magical bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: Triads are rare but not uncommon in the pureblood world. But when Hermione Granger decides she wants not one, but both Malfoy men, will they grant her wish?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Pureblood Traditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786876
Comments: 320
Kudos: 738





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few months ago, we were given a prompt — it started as a joke between us and then grew legs and took off running — and we have been working on this story in the background since the middle of April. We kept it a secret, bringing our wonderful friend TriDogMom to Alpha it and give us some triad guidance when the majority of it had been written.
> 
> And thank you to BreathOfThePhoenix for her beta help!
> 
> We will be posting a chapter a day for the next 10 days. We've adopted the 14th of June as Lucius' unofficial birthday to coincide with the first birthday of Strictly Lumione on Facebook.
> 
> Today, June 5th, is Draco's birthday, so we're going to celebrate him first. *wink*

He stood staring at her as she waited beside the bed. His nerves were flipping his stomach. The day had already been a monumental occasion but this final step would put it all to shame.

This was more than monumental, this was something no one — not even them — had ever expected to happen.

Pureblood marriages were steeped in tradition. Arrangements were made between the most prodigious names in society. Money exchanged hands. Children knew what was expected from birth. 

But, purity was the most important tradition. Purity of blood. Purity of being. 

Husband and wife were expected to be virgins on their wedding night. 

And it was a tradition that he had upheld. 

Had upheld easily until _she_ came along. 

He had been burning for her. Had wanted her in ways he had never wanted another. And she had him breaking traditions from the time he first saw her, but it wasn’t until they returned to school after the war that she finally saw him.

He’d courted her in the proper pureblood way. He’d given her gifts he knew she would love. Old books and transcripts in all her favourite subjects, along with those of Muggle authors she mentioned she loved. He gave her daisies and tulips, took her to dinner. He’d kissed her cheek when returning her home for the evening. 

She’d confronted him regarding his lack of passion, and he’d explained the pureblood traditions of courting to her. Virginity of both parties on their wedding night was the one she seemed to find the most amusing. And as… _hard…_ as it was to resist her, he came from a long line of Malfoy men who had honoured and upheld the tradition. He wouldn’t be the one to break it. 

She’d come to him two days later, books and parchment spilling from her arms. She’d been researching — of course she had — and had discovered there were loopholes. 

Loopholes that were most advantageous. 

He remembered the first time he touched her. It was only her bare breasts, but the feel of her, so warm, so soft, so heavy in his hands. Her nipples hardened against his palms and he almost lost it there and then. 

He remembered the first time _she_ touched _him_. Her small hand circling his rigid cock, sliding and squeezing, touching his balls. He lasted about a minute before she was covered in his come. 

He remembered the first time his hands explored the warmth between her thighs. Soft and delicate. Wet and warm. And she had insisted that he push his fingers inside her. He had argued that would be considered sex, and she had argued that penetrative sex was _technically_ a penis in a vagina, and they should make the most of these loopholes. And he had gently pushed his fingers inside her. 

They had explored, had tasted and touched, had pushed the boundaries of traditions, but had not crossed that one last line. 

But now…

Their magic had been bonded. The private ceremony was another pureblood tradition. Just the two of them, their magic bound only to each other’s and no one else could come between them.

A lavish wedding ceremony and reception was planned for the following days but now he could _have_ his wife. 

“Get on the bed, Draco,” she demanded, clearly sick of waiting for him to make the first move. “It’s showtime.” 

“ _Ah_ , what?” Draco was startled at her tone. 

She rolled her eyes, flicking her hand at him and vanishing his clothes. Hers disappeared next and she climbed into bed. 

“We’ve been waiting three years for this.” She lay back on the pillows and spread her legs. “I’m not waiting another minute.”

“Hermione, I don’t think we should rush this.” Draco stood rooted to the spot. This wasn't what he was expecting their first time together would be like. He had wanted to take his time — mostly for fear that the second his cock was inside of her, he’d last all of a minute and a half. 

She leaned up on her elbows. “Draco. We can take our time later. I’ve been dripping like a tap since our bonding.” She gestured to his erection. “And clearly you’re ready. So get on this bed and fuck me.”

Draco’s cock twitched, straining to heed her words. He hesitated for another second then joined her on the bed. 

“Hermione, I don’t want to— _aargh_!”

His words were cut off as her hand gripped his cock tightly, squeezing harder than was even remotely comfortable.

“Draco.” Her voice was a harsh whisper. “If you don’t fuck me now, I will find someone else to do it.” 

“Fucking hell!” He gripped her wrist and yanked her hand away. “Keep doing that and you _will_ have to find someone else.”

“Well then put your dick inside me and fuck me!” she snarled. “We can _make love_ later.”

“This is not the romantic night I imagined,” Draco grumbled, settling between her open thighs. 

“I told you. Romance later.” She reached for him again, touching the tip of him to her slit.

“Hermione, we should take this slowly.” He pulled his hips back slightly, watching as she rubbed the head of his cock all over her wet cunt. “I know we’ve done stuff, but this _is_ your first time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She looked up at him, the realisation hitting her. “I never thought of that.”

“I know you didn’t. So will you let me do this?”

Nodding, she released his cock from her grip. Draco chuckled as her body tensed. 

“Baby, relax.” He came down over her, their bodies pressed together from chests to hips. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sure it will be fine. My fingers have been inside you.” He kissed her jaw. “My mouth has been on you.” His teeth bit gently on her earlobe as he thrust his hips, the underside of his cock sliding easily across the wet slick of her pussy. “And you’re as wet as the ocean.”

He lifted his hips and notched himself against her entrance. She spread her legs wider, and his tip slipped just inside. 

“Fuck!” They cursed together and then watched as he pushed in slowly. 

Her hands gripped his hips, her nails digging into the hard muscle. He stilled instantly.

“Hermione?”

“Draco, fuck!” she gasped. “This feels fucking incredible.”

“Yeah?” He was still looking at where his cock vanished inside her. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Fuck no.” She rolled her hips upwards. “But you need to move. Hard and fast, just like in those movies I showed you. I don’t care if you last two minutes. Just fuck me!”

He planted his hands beside her head and dragged his knees up, her thighs pulling along his ribs. “Hermione… fucking hell! Look at my cock inside you.”

She lifted her head to look down between them. “Oh, gods. That’s so… it’s even better than watching a porno.” Her lips stayed parted as he slid in and out, deliberately moving slowly so she got the visual. “We may have to film ourselves at some point. I could watch this for hours.”

Unable to control himself, Draco laughed, dropping down and pressing her back into the mattress, his thrusts speeding up. “You’re ridiculous, but I love you. And you feel fucking amazing wrapped around my cock.”

After smiling up at him, she kissed him hard, her hands moving to his arse and squeezing, pulling him even closer. “I love you, too,” she breathed. “I hope you’re ready to do this all the fucking time.”

As he slipped in and out of her easily, her pussy growing even wetter, he felt himself nearing the edge. Hermione wasn’t there yet; he didn’t feel her contracting around him.

“Baby, what do you need?” he asked, desperate to make her come before he did. 

Her hips were meeting his, already in sync since they’d done this clothed so many times before. Draco felt one of her hands release his arse and snake between them, moving down to her clit and rubbing. In a matter of seconds, she was starting to spasm, her breaths coming quicker and her back arching.

“Oh yeah,” he said. “Come for me. I want to feel you squeeze my cock.”

She moaned, her thighs trembling, her walls starting to clench. “Oh gods, you feel so fucking good!” she cried. “Draco, I’m—”

He cut her off with a kiss, his tongue fucking into her mouth. She’d moved her hand away and pulled him flush against her, shamelessly grinding on his pubic bone to prolong her climax. As she tightened and released around him, he let go, spilling inside his wife for the very first time.

Their magic strengthened with the consummation, causing aftershocks to roll through their bodies. When Draco looked down at Hermione, she smiled and rolled her hips upwards, demonstrating just how slick her cunt was after he’d filled it, their come combining and mostly trapped inside of her.

Much to his surprise, his cock was still hard, showing no signs of waning anytime soon. With a smirk, he rolled onto his back, settling with Hermione straddling him. Thrusting upwards, she took the hint and started moving against him, a smile instantly spreading across her face as she realised they could keep going.

“Your pussy is so tight,” Draco told her, his hands sliding from her hips up to her breasts to tease her nipples.

He started with slow circles, barely grazing them with the pads of his thumbs, causing her to arch into his touch. When he pinched one of the hardened buds, she moaned and jerked sharply, accidentally sliding off his cock. “Fuck,” she hissed. “I’m so wet.”

He guided her back onto him, gripping her hips to hold her in place. Taking control, he kept the movements shallow and hard, never letting her slide more than a couple of inches up his shaft. When their movements were steady, he released her hips, moving one hand to where they were joined and then rubbing his wet fingers over her clit.

“Get lower,” he commanded. “Spread your legs wider for me and I’ll make you come so hard.”

Obedient as ever, Hermione did, knowing that the reward was worth her easy acquiescence. As much as she loved taking control of Draco in the bedroom, she craved the release more, the sweet oblivion that an orgasm brought her.

She ground against his fingers as she rolled her hips, his cock rubbing the perfect spot inside of her. While she’d come on his fingers, or through dry humping, or on his tongue, none of it had compared to this — to his hard dick inside of her, stretching her, hitting places their fingers hadn’t been able to touch.

As she rode him, her hands covered her breasts, grabbing them and playing with her nipples. She knew Draco liked to watch her pleasure herself and would enjoy this immensely. 

Rubbing her clit harder, Draco groaned, “You’re so fucking sexy. I can’t believe you’re my wife.”

Hermione focused on him, meeting his silvery eyes. “Well, husband, I’m about to come again. Talk later.”

Again, he laughed, and warmth flooded through Hermione as her climax took over, ripping every conscious thought from her mind. Her hips shifted of their own accord, begging the pleasure to continue, and Draco’s fingers moved away. His hands were on her arse again, guiding her movements whenever she faltered.

“More,” he demanded. “Fuck, I want to feel you come over and over and over.”

Moaning, Hermione felt the sweat trickling down her back, the summer heat and the fire burning between them raising her body temperature. She leaned back, her hands moving to his thighs to brace herself, her head tipping back as she moved faster, circling her hips. 

Draco shifted, moving towards the pillows and propping himself up against the headboard. Once he was upright, she leaned into him and he immediately sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, making her cry out. Her hands tangled in his hair and tugged him back so she could kiss him as they moved together.

This night was already perfect, but feeling her husband’s lips on hers, their magic intermingling… Well, it had all been worth the slow burn they’d put themselves through.

As she started bouncing on him, moving faster than she had before, they broke apart. His hips were snapping up to meet hers and his hands were roaming her back, rubbing and scraping his nails against her skin. The sting of the scratches sent shivers down her spine, making her tremble.

“So good,” he praised, looking up into her eyes. “This feels amazing.”

Hermione just nodded, too lost in the moment to speak. He pulled her closer, kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck, his mouth finding the part that made her clench. 

“Fuck!” she screamed. “Don’t stop, Draco!”

And he didn’t. He sucked a bruise into her skin and thrusted up into her until she was nearly sobbing her release, boneless and limp against his chest. They took a moment to catch their breath, their hips rolling slower than they had all night.

“Oh, Mrs. Malfoy,” he murmured into her curls. “You don’t think we’re done yet, do you?”

Letting out a whimper, she tried to move again and he held her still. 

“No, I want to switch positions.” When she pulled back, Draco was smirking up at her. “I just saw your tits bouncing the way I’ve been imagining for years. Now I want to fuck you from behind. I want to see your arse slamming into me while you take my cock.”

Just like that, her libido roared to life again. 

Hermione scrambled up and off his lap, hissing at the feeling of him sliding out of her. Her inner thighs were coated in their come, but she was eager to try this, to feel him losing himself in her again. She braced herself on her hands and knees and Draco moved behind her, his fingers teasing her clit and then slipping inside of her, feeling around until she moaned and started rocking back against his hand.

“Greedy.” He smacked her arse once and then notched his head inside of her. “Take me, Hermione. Push back on me.”

She refused to move, aching for him to take control and just fuck her into the mattress.

“Come on, Granger,” he drawled, sounding like his sixteen-year-old self again as he kneaded her arsecheek. “You know you want this. Just one little push and I’ll give you what you want. I solemnly swear.”

He’d used words from their vows, bringing the romance back in a completely unexpected way. She caved, pressing her arse back. He moved forward as well, their bodies crashing together somewhere in the middle. Gripping her hips, he started moving, gradually increasing the pace. Hermione dropped her weight down onto her forearms, changing the angle.

His cock felt bigger this way, longer, going deeper than he had before. 

And the sounds.

She could hear his skin slapping against hers, and it was making her crazy. Her nipples rubbed against the silk sheets, teasing and hardening the already sensitive buds. Knowing she was being greedy — just like he’d accused — she moved one of her hands, maneuvering it to her clit. 

Her hand slipped, sliding back to where Draco was moving in and out of her, and she stroked her fingers along him, causing his movements to falter.

“Naughty girl,” he taunted, slapping her arse again. “Are you trying to touch me or yourself?”

“Myself,” she panted. “I’m close.”

“Hands back on the mattress,” Draco commanded. “I’ve got you. I’ll make you come.”

His palm settled on her back, pushing her shoulders down more, the way they’d seen in the films. Draco had sped up, giving her the hard and fast she’d wanted from the start of the night. He was not gentle, snapping his hips forward and pulling her back to meet him at the same time. She rested her head on her forearms and closed her eyes, focusing on feeling everything. 

The bite of his fingernails on her hips.

His sac swinging forward and hitting her clit as he fucked her.

The way the head of his cock was likely bruising her insides in the best way possible.

How wet she was for him, her body inviting him to keep going. 

The desperation for her climax and how she never wanted this build up, this sweet anticipation, to end.

Garbled screams left her mouth as she felt the coil inside twisting tighter, her cunt squeezing him so hard he was groaning with pleasure.

“Give it up, Granger,” he growled. “What do I need to do to make you come for me?”

“I need you to fuck me harder,” she screamed. “Please, harder, Malfoy!”

She felt him straining, his muscles likely fatigued from the long day and their exertions. But he gave her what she needed.

Just like he always did.

She felt her body sinking down, her fingers clawing at the sheets. A torrent of come — likely her own — flowing out of her and down her thighs as her body finally let go.

“You squirted,” Draco said, his voice strained. “Fuck, you’ve never done that before.”

She was too incoherent to respond, shivers still moving through her. Knowing her brain was on an endorphin rush, she just enjoyed the blissful nothingness — no thoughts, no worries — just feeling Draco moving against her.

And then he pulled out and flipped her over, his eyes scanning her face with concern. She smiled up at him, showing him she was fine, and opened her thighs.

“I love you,” she breathed, reaching for him.

He settled over her, kissing her sweetly as he slipped back inside her. “I love you, too.”

Wrapping her legs around him, she held him close and let him make love to her, her body sated for the moment. He focused on her intently, watching her reactions to every touch and stroke. As he moved against her, Hermione’s hands roamed his back and down to his arse, wanting to feel the flex of every muscle, the power and warmth he radiated. 

When Draco’s fringe fell into his eyes, she pushed it back and he smiled down at her before dropping a peck to her forehead.

“You feel so good, Hermione. This is… it’s so much better than I ever imagined,” he confessed, grabbing her thigh and hitching it higher. 

And she felt the same, watching the reverence on his face. She was so in love with him — had been for years — and he reciprocated, cherishing and worshipping her in any way he could.

Much to his surprise, she replied, “I’m glad we waited for this.”

His lips parted to speak, but she shook her head. “Just keep going. Keep loving me, Draco.”

“Forever,” he said, leaning down to capture her lips. 

Their slow, sweet movements were the total opposite of the hard and fast Hermione had wanted earlier, but she loved the feel of him this way, too. Stretching out beneath him, she grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers. One side at a time, he lifted their joined hands to his lips before pressing her into the mattress, holding her in place. 

When she was pinned beneath him, his hips snapped harder, his cock sliding deeper at the end of every thrust. He was passionate, possessive, perfect, his eyes searing into her as he moved. Her feet found their way to the mattress and her back arched, instinctively moving so he’d hit the spot she needed him to.

As soon as she felt another climax approaching, Draco’s breaths began to stutter. She knew he was going to come — likely before she did — and he was trying to hold out. 

“You’re mine,” she panted in his ear, purposely tightening her muscles around him, making the feel of him inside of her even more intense. 

He pulsed within her, letting out a sound of frustration as he came before she did. Hermione didn’t care, but he certainly did. A second later, he pulled his dick out and slid his fingers inside of her, twisting and curling them in all the ways that drove her crazy, fucking her with them until she came and nearly begged him to stop.

Smirking at her, Draco said, “Enough for tonight?”

Hermione nodded, feeling his fingers slide out of her. He brought them up and she could see them glistening, coated with their come, and her lips parted. Raising an eyebrow in question, he started to move his hand towards her face. She opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in, tasting their combined flavour.

“My turn,” Draco said, pulling his hand away and replacing his fingers with his tongue, kissing her desperately.

 _Oh yes_ , Hermione thought. _I definitely married the right man._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be updating tags as we go... so keep an eye out if you've got squicks.

**TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING**

“Do you have any fantasies you haven’t told me about?” Hermione asked, her hand stroking over his chest as they caught their breath.

They’d been fucking all morning and Draco was absolutely exhausted. Merlin help him, he didn’t know where Granger found the energy when she hardly slept through the night. Regardless, he thought about how to answer the question.

There was something — a fantasy — that he’d never told her about. Not because he thought she’d have a problem with it, but because he was worried about what it may lead to. Draco counted his lucky stars every single fucking day, thanking all the gods and his mother, for guiding him and Hermione together. He didn’t want to risk losing her over anything or to anyone.

He knew if he told her about this fantasy, she’d want to act it out for him, to give him everything he wanted. And if he told her he was worried about the potential fallout from it, she’d tell him he was being ridiculous and insecure, that she loved him and would never leave him.

But he always had a hard time believing that.

“Draco?” she prompted. “I can tell you’re thinking about something. Just share. I’ll give you one of mine in return.”

He sighed. “I’m not sure if I actually want to do this or not, so don’t get carried away, Granger.”

“Baby, when have I ever gotten carried away?”

Laughing, he said, “You did research to find loopholes around penetrative sex for weeks. You cross-referenced five different texts to decide what would be safe and what wouldn’t.”

“That was very important research!” Hermione exclaimed. “Imagine if you’d had to wait til the wedding to finger me. Or to get a blow job.”

“I’m not disagreeing. I’m just saying that you’re very… enthusiastic. It’s endearing, but I’m not sure—”

She huffed. “Fine. I will remain calm. I will not research or talk to anyone or think about it after this very moment.”

Draco squeezed her with the arm wrapped around her shoulders. “I knew we had to be virgins when we married, so that’s partially why I’ve never brought this up,” he began. “But… I’ve always wondered what it would be like to watch you with someone else. To watch you with another man, specifically.”

“Oh, that’s naughty, Mr Malfoy,” she teased. “Can I ask why?”

“I guess, in part, to see if he could read you as well as I do,” Draco said. “I want to see if you come as hard with someone else, if they can turn you on as much as I do.”

Tilting her head up, she kissed his jaw gently. “Wouldn’t it make you jealous? You’re not the best at sharing little things, nevermind your wife.”

“I honestly don’t know. I think if I had some control over the situation and you were enjoying yourself, I’d be fine with it. I know we’ve not gotten to really experience other partners—”

Hermione silenced him with a kiss. “I don’t need to experience anyone else, if that’s what this is about, Draco.”

“It’s not. I know we’ve used the mirrors to watch ourselves, but I feel like it would be different to watch someone else make you come. Sometimes, I’m so wrapped up in how I’m feeling that I don’t really see you clearly, you know?”

“I do,” she responded. “But I don’t want you with anyone else, Draco.”

At her words, he rolled onto his side so he could meet her eyes. “I don’t have any interest in anyone else, baby.”

“I didn’t think so.” She paused, thinking like he had earlier. After taking a deep breath, she asked, “What are your issues with me fulfilling this for you?”

Fuck. He hadn’t wanted to talk about this, but he wouldn’t lie to her.

“I don’t want the third party to try to take you away from me,” he admitted. “It would kill me if I lost you, Granger.”

She slung her leg over his hip, snuggling closer. “I promise you that’s not even a possibility.”

“Other men will always want to take you away from me. They’ll all think you deserve better than a—”

“Don’t you dare say it, Draco,” she interrupted. “We’ve been through this. I don’t care what you were at one time. I love the man you are now, and you wouldn’t be that man without your past behind you.”

“I know. Like I said, we don’t have to do this one. There are plenty more fantasies to come.”

With a smirk, she said, “What if I had an idea? A way we could knock out both your fantasy and one of my own?”

Draco groaned. “Who are you thinking? And, I swear to fucking Salazar, if you say Potter, I’ll be spanking your arse so hard you won’t be able to sit at the dining table tonight.”

“I’ve noticed your father watching me.”

“I have, too. I was actually thinking I’d talk to him—” Realisation crashed over him. “You want to fuck my father?”

For once, Hermione seemed lost for words, clearly thinking he was upset with her. He probably should be, but he wasn’t. Actually, he wasn’t even that surprised, given the way she’d ogled him while he was swimming or working out since she’d moved into the Manor.

“I mean, I certainly wouldn’t say no if it was something you’re open to for this fantasy,” she said quietly. “Or is that too weird because you’re related?”

He pictured his father taking Hermione from behind, his hands gripping her hips. Ecstasy washing over her face as she came.

“No, it actually doesn’t bother me at all, strangely enough,” he answered. “I could see it — you and him. You’re attracted to each other.”

“And I wouldn’t want anyone who wasn’t a Malfoy to come inside of me,” she replied, grinning. 

Draco’s cock twitched at the thought. “What about both of us?”

“Well, I’d be fine with that. One of you, both of you… It’s all Malfoy come.”

Kissing her, he said, “You might just be on to something, baby. Let me think about it a bit more and then we can talk again.”

“Draco?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m really fucking turned on now. I’m going to need you—”

Draco ground his cock against her and she groaned, positioning him so he could slip right into her body.

And fill her with Malfoy come.

* * *

Hermione was nervous.

As she made her way down the corridor to the bedroom, hands filled with parchment and covered in ink, she tried to imagine Draco’s reaction. It had been two weeks since they’d talked about asking Lucius to join them, and he hadn’t brought it up again since.

But she’d been thinking about it nonstop, her hormones going into overdrive every time she saw her father-in-law. She loved Draco, but she wanted Lucius.

She wanted him desperately.

Every time they were in a room together, her magic seemed to go berserk, reaching out to him, trying to draw him in. Lucius always retreated, though, opting to spend time in his study or bedroom. It left her frustrated, and poor Draco bore the brunt of her pent up sexual energy.

When she walked into their bedroom, Draco was stripping his shirt off, his body distracting her from the task at hand. Staying quiet, she watched him as he continued undressing, pressing her thighs together. He was perfect — completely worth waiting for — and she felt a wave of nervousness crash over her. She didn’t want to mess things up by pressing the Lucius issue.

Eventually, he turned and smirked at her. “Granger. You look a little insane right now.”

“Well, um, I got a little… distracted.”

Looking at the parchment she was holding, he asked, “What have you been up to?”

She felt herself flush. “Some research. It’s… not important.”

“I’m guessing it has to do with my father.”

“I’m sorry. I know you asked me not to, but I can’t explain it,” she answered. 

He nodded. “It’s okay. I’ve been watching you two and thinking about it a lot.”

Feeling slightly more comfortable, she confessed, “There’s something there, Draco. I can feel him almost the same way I feel you when you enter the room. My body is… attuned to him.”

Draco moved to the bed, stretching out and laying down. He patted the mattress next to him. “Leave the research for another time, baby. Let’s just talk about how you feel right now.”

“And you,” she added, setting the parchment down. “This is a decision that we’re going to have to make together.”

When she climbed on the bed beside Draco, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. “I know, and that’s why we have to talk it out.”

Hermione placed a kiss on his jaw. “So is that still something that you want? To watch me with someone else?”

_ Please don’t let this be a mistake,  _ she thought to herself. 

“I do, and the more I think about it, the more my father seems to be the best choice,” Draco said. “I really just don’t know how to go about this.”

He rolled to his side so he could look her in the eyes. 

After a moment, she spoke. “I don’t, either. Especially since I’m not really sure if your father would even be open to it.”

“Do you think I should talk to him first? On my own?” Draco asked.

Imagining what a conversation between Lucius and Draco would sound like, Hermione nearly groaned. It would be so awkward, and what would happen if it went poorly? Would she and Draco have to leave the Manor? Would she still feel this pull whenever she saw Lucius? 

Would things ever be normal again?

And then another thought came to her.

“What if we tried to be more subtle than that? A bit more sneaky?”

Draco laughed. “Tell me what you have in mind.”

As she started talking, more ideas came to her. “So what if we stopped silencing our bedroom altogether? I know we’ve forgotten a few times, but if we did it every time… He’d hear us, and there’s no way he wouldn’t be affected by that. I mean, we have to sound amazing, right?”

“Oh god,” Draco groaned. “That’s mortifying.”

“So you want to watch me have sex with him, but you have a problem with him listening to us?” she teased. “Really, what’s the difference?”

He shrugged. “I suppose you’re right.”

“And we could start having sex all over the house! And maybe he’ll eventually walk in on us,” Hermione said, her excitement growing. “And we could leave signs.”

“Signs?” he asked.

Hermione nodded. “He’ll eventually have to say something, and then that can be what starts the conversation between you two. Or maybe he’ll approach me, and then I’ll talk to him. I think either way would work.”

“It sounds like you want him to watch us, Granger,” Draco teased. “I don’t think he’ll be jumping in to join us, if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

The thought of both of them together… She clenched.

“I know, I wouldn’t expect him to,” Hermione answered, even though she wished he would. 

“And, just to make it very clear, this will be a sharing situation, not a we’re all touching each other situation.”

“Oh, definitely,” she agreed. 

“And I just want to watch the first time. I don’t know how I’m going to feel about all of this when it actually happens,” Draco said.

“You’ll stop us, right? If you don’t like it, or you’re uncomfortable…” 

Draco kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. “I can’t imagine I won’t enjoy watching, Granger. But of course I’ll stop you. You’re my wife. If he’s going to touch you, it will be on my terms.”

“So let’s try to get him to approach us?”

He nodded in agreement. “I know he wants you, so let’s see if my father has any Gryffindor hiding inside of him.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated again - nothing squicky today.

For the third time in a week, Lucius woke in sweat-drenched, tangled bedsheets, his cock hard and aching for attention.

He’d dreamt of her again.

A woman twenty-five years his junior. A Muggle-born witch.

His son’s  _ wife _ . 

This whole predicament had been caused by her — she’d been interfering in the Malfoy family’s business since the end of the war. She’d spoken at Draco’s trial and then befriended him during their eighth year at Hogwarts. 

Draco, of course, was instantly smitten with her. She was beautiful, smart, and forgiving — just what he needed to heal from the trauma he’d faced in the war and Narcissa’s death. Lucius figured it was a phase. Their pasts and upbringings were so different. How could the relationship last long-term?

Obviously, he’d been wrong since Draco and  _ Hermione _ were married now, sleeping just down the corridor from his quarters. 

Or not sleeping.

From the wedding night on, it seemed that they were consistently up until the early morning hours. Also, they’d forgotten to silence the room with shocking regularity.

On the wedding night, Lucius had made the mistake of wandering into the hall to go and retrieve a book from the library. As soon as he’d stepped through his doorway, he’d heard her.

There were moans and sighs and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He could’ve lived with that.

What had tied him in knots were their words.

_ Do you like that, Granger? Do you like when I fuck your mouth? Do you like being on your knees for me? _

_ I’m so wet. _

_ Your pussy is so tight. _

_ Gods, you feel so fucking good. _

_ Spread your legs wider for me. _

_ Please, harder! I need you to fuck me harder! _

_ I’m going to come! _

After hearing the first exchange, he’d paced the hallway, listening to his son enjoy the kind of sex life he’d always wished for. Narcissa had never openly said that she was aroused, nevermind screamed a phrase like  _ fuck me harder _ . And if he’d asked her to get on her knees and…? 

Well, she would’ve been appalled.

Most of the time, Lucius was left to his own devices. While they’d had sex, it was not the adventurous kind. It was very, very vanilla, but he’d loved his late wife and respected her boundaries. Even now, he missed her every day and wished she was lying in bed beside him.

If she had been, he wouldn’t be lusting after Draco’s wife.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, trying to think of Narcissa. However, her face didn’t appear. Instead, he saw Hermione on the four-poster, wearing nothing but small scraps of blue lace and a smile.

The sounds coming from their bedroom had prompted these infernal dreams and thoughts, but he’d learned what kind of knickers his new daughter-in-law wore because she’d left a pair in the library. 

The tiny, see-through thong only added to the fantasies playing out in his mind.

Lucius also knew the shape of nearly every part of her body thanks to Muggle clothing. Imagining her naked wasn’t hard at all. 

He knew it was wrong — felt it in every part of his soul — but he kept thinking of her as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking.

Closing his eyes, he pictured himself crawling onto the bed, fully nude, and tearing the knickers right off of her. He imagined her shock as he buried his face in her cunt, licking and sucking at the rosy skin Draco had described as  _ so fucking sweet _ and  _ hot, wet, tight _ .

Once he’d brought her off — because of course he did, there was no way he would be an inferior lover to his son — she reciprocated, using her mouth on him.

As he thought about how it would feel to have her lips wrapped around him, the slow slide of her mouth up and down his shaft, how her tongue would press against him, he grunted. Moving his other hand to his sac, he fondled himself in the way he thought she would. In his mind, he tangled his fingers in her wild hair and guided her along, coaxing her to take him deeper.

He was in the middle of the most vivid fantasy of his life, and he was desperate to come and to prolong the experience at the same time. However, his hand had a mind of its own, stroking faster as his pleasure grew closer. Lucius couldn’t stop himself, adding a twist to his wrist and picturing her tight body, her perky tits, her big brown eyes as she looked up at him, his cock still between her lips.

Spilling all over his stomach, he cried out her name, realising just how very dangerous this obsession was getting. She was his son’s age. For Salazar’s sake, she was  _ married _ to Draco.

But those fucking cries of pleasure and filthy words… And the way she told Draco exactly what she wanted from him...

She was perfect, and he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any other witch.

* * *

  
  


The newlyweds continued to terrorise Lucius for weeks.

Everywhere he went in the Manor, there were signs of their insatiable appetites — a discarded swimsuit near the pool, prints that looked like they came from someone’s arse cheeks on the dining table, a bra haphazardly hanging from a banister.

On the verge of losing his mind, Lucius decided it was time to speak to Draco. While he didn’t want to relegate them to one section of the Manor, he couldn’t tolerate the reminders of their coupling all over the family wing.

Not if he ever wanted a proper night’s sleep again.

However, Lucius couldn’t figure out how to phrase what needed to be said. He didn’t want to seem like a prudish old man — he was anything but. Honestly, he was happy for both of them. They were clearly going to have a very satisfying and passionate marriage, and he didn’t want to stifle their flame with a poorly worded comment.

If he didn’t fear living anywhere but the Manor, he would consider moving out and giving them a free run of the whole place. But he didn’t leave when Voldemort had taken over, and he certainly wasn’t going to move out just because his son was enjoying a very active sex life.

Though, Lucius could admit he’d started to withdraw more, often choosing to stay in his private quarters and work longer hours than he previously had. It was hard to look his daughter-in-law in the face when he was wanking to the thought of her almost every single night at this point. And Draco — his son, the one whose life he’d so thoroughly fucked up — deserved better than a father who was lusting after his wife, regardless of if it would be acted upon or not.

Again, he found himself longing for Narcissa. If she was here, he wouldn’t be feeling these things, having these very, very inappropriate thoughts and dreams. His broken marriage bond was something he could feel, the frayed ends always trying to find their missing pieces.

Pouring himself two fingers of firewhisky, he took a seat behind his desk. While he was waiting for Draco to grace him with his presence, he thought about what he’d say. 

_ Draco, you need to keep your sexual exploits contained within your bedchamber. _

_ How many times in a day do the two of you need to fuck? _

_ For the love of Merlin, Draco, I’m sick of finding your wife’s knickers and bras all over the Manor. Could you at least clean up after yourselves? _

_ If you don’t start silencing your bedroom, I will come in and muffle your wife’s words and moans with my cock. I’m sick of wanking to the sounds. _

Each new possibility seemed worse than the last.

Checking his watch, he realised that Draco was over ten minutes late and sighed, throwing back the rest of his drink and pouring another. Maybe this conversation would be easier if he got absolutely pissed before it.

Five minutes later, Draco walked into the study, his hair rumpled and a lovebite adorning his neck. He was wearing a goofy grin and looked like he’d been huffing Amortentia fumes for weeks. In a way, Lucius supposed he had — there was no doubt in his mind that Draco’s love potion would smell exactly like his wife.

Probably a mix of her perfume, parchment, and her pussy.

“Father,” he greeted. “Would you mind terribly if I also had some firewhisky?”

Narrowing his eyes, Lucius replied, “It doesn’t appear that you need it. You’re nearly drunk as it is.”

“Not drunk.” He managed to smile even wider. “Just in love. So in love.”

After conjuring another glass, Lucius added some firewhisky to it and slid it across the desk to his son. 

“That’s actually a perfect segue into what I wanted to talk to you about,” he began. “You and Hermione… you need to start being a bit more  _ discreet _ .”

Draco laughed. “Discreet? In our own home?”

“I think you’ve forgotten that I also live here.”

“Oh, we’re aware,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you to talk to me about all the fucking.”

“Draco!” Lucius snapped. “Really? Are you acting out like a spoiled child?”

With a shrug, he replied, “Not me. But Granger—”

“Can’t you call her by her proper name now that you’re married?”

“Nope. She’s always been Granger.” He grinned again. “But she’s the one acting out, trying to get your attention.”

A lump formed in Lucius’ throat. Rather than speaking, he gestured for Draco to continue.

“You see, I have this… fantasy.” Draco turned more scarlet than Lucius had ever seen him. “And Granger, well, she’s dead set on fulfilling it for me.”

“I’m afraid to even ask if it involves me in any way.” Both men finished their whisky, and Lucius refilled his own glass before levitating it over to Draco. “We just don’t have that kind of… Well, it’s very… I would never touch you.”

Draco, who had just taken a sip of his drink, laughed and spit it everywhere. Coughing and choking sounds filled the room, making Lucius stand from his seat to see if his son was okay.

He held up a hand, signalling he was fine, and took out his wand to clean up the mess. When he’d caught his breath, he said, “For the love of fuck, Father! I don’t want you to touch me. Why would you think that?”

“You said fantasy, and that Hermione wanted to get my attention. What was I supposed to think?”

Nodding, Draco replied, “I see your point. I could’ve explained that a lot better.” He burst into laughter again — laughter so violent that he could barely breathe, the likes of which had scarcely been heard within the Manor walls.

Once he’d collected himself, he took a deep breath and continued. “I want to watch Hermione have sex with another man.”

Lucius’ jaw dropped. Never in a million years would he have expected that Draco wanted to share  _ anything _ , let alone his wife, with another man.

“I know, it’s out of character for me, but I need it. I don’t know why, but I can’t stop thinking about it. And she’s all about fulfilling fantasies since we waited so long,” Draco explained. “She thought you’d eventually approach her if she kept leaving signs all over the Manor. It wasn’t my preferred tactic, but I let her take the lead.”

“So, what, she was going to seduce me? Send you some kind of signal when I had her pressed into my mattress?” Lucius spluttered ineloquently.

With a laugh, Draco replied, “Oh, I’m sure it won’t happen that way. She’s anything but boring, and I know you’ve noticed.”

“And what makes you think I’d agree to this?”

“You’ve been watching her.” 

Lucius didn’t deny it — what was the use? 

“Father, it’s fine, really I don’t care. She’s so much different than the witches you’re used to. Muggles are much more open than we are. I knew that you two would either butt heads or she’d make you want to remarry someone like her.”

As Lucius shifted in his seat, he looked his son in the eyes, trying to determine if this was some sort of joke. Much to his shock, there was no sign of levity — he was all business. “Draco, this is highly unusual and a bit taboo. Why would you want it to be me?”

“She’s Hermione Granger,” he stated, as if no further explanation was needed. “Everyone who is around my age would kill for the chance to take her away from me, Father. No one thinks I deserve her — and that’s fine, I understand why — but I wouldn’t trust them to be with her and not try to take her away from me.”

Nodding, Lucius waited for him to continue.

“I trust you, Father. Even if you decided that you wanted her for yourself, you would bow out because you know it would kill me to lose her,” Draco said. “No one else would really care about how it affected me.”

“And how does she feel about this? We don’t exactly have the best history.”

He snorted. “Do you think ours was any better? If anything, your history is likely easier for her to overcome because your actions weren’t directed specifically at her.”

Lucius waited for him to answer the question.

With a sigh, Draco said, “She’s excited about it. She’s wanted to teach you about sexuality and urges. She thinks you’re repressed.”

“Repressed?” Lucius exclaimed. “How would she even know—”

“It’s the pureblood customs. She wasn’t exactly thrilled that we couldn’t have sex before marriage. At first, she thought it was a lie that you told me to keep me away from impure bloodlines.”

_ Repressed. If only she knew what I do to her in my own fantasies every single night…  _

“And one of the first things she said to me when I talked to her about courting and marriage was that she was happy to wait until marriage if I’d look like you in twenty-five years.” Draco grinned. “To be honest, I was worried the first time I brought her here. I thought she might decide that you’d be the better option for her.”

“And if I do this, it would just be the one time?” 

He shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. It’s something we’re both interested in, though. It’s a mutual fantasy fulfillment. She gets to fuck you, and I get to watch. You get to have sex without worrying that the witch is after our Galleons. And I’ve seen the way you look at Hermione. I know you’re attracted to her and have probably even wanked thinking about her, so everyone wins.”

Swallowing his pride, Lucius asked, “What is it that you had in mind, specifically?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Lucius to the party, everyone!

Stomach a mess of nerves and heart racing, Lucius walked down the hallway to the bedroom that they’d agreed on. After the weeks of fantasies, he had quickly agreed to Draco’s proposal, not truly thinking about the ramifications of this rendezvous. 

He was going to have sex with Hermione Granger. Granger-Malfoy. Or Malfoy. He wasn’t really sure what she’d done legally. 

Regardless, his cock would finally be deep inside of her, and her filthy words would be directed at him.

And his son would be watching the whole show.

The whole thing sounded wrong, but Draco had seemed so eager, saying he wanted to watch another man take her, that he only trusted him — his father — to do it. And he’d noticed the way Lucius watched her, which meant she surely had too.

They’d likely discussed his lusty stares and the way his attitudes towards Muggle-borns had changed if he was looking at her that way...

Lucius was truly regretting his decision at that moment, but he couldn’t back out now. He’d said he’d do it, and he desperately wanted her, to know if she really was a spectacular lover, despite waiting for the wedding night. At the very least, he’d get to feel all the things he was imagining, see her naked body, and have even more wanking material than he did now.

As he stood in front of the door, he wondered if he should knock. What if they were involved in… activities right now? What if he was early and Draco was taking her? He looked down at his watch, seeing that he was perfectly on time. Taking a deep breath, he decided he’d give one warning rap on the door, and then he’d just open it and walk in. 

Surely if Draco wanted to watch Hermione get fucked by another man, he wouldn’t mind the intrusion. No, knowing his son, he’d likely enjoy putting on a performance of his own, acting like he was in charge of her.

He wouldn’t realise that Lucius knew better, knew that Hermione was definitely the top in their relationship.

Setting his plan into motion, he knocked and then opened the door, his back straight and a figurative mask over his features.

When he scanned the room, he found them sitting in front of a fireplace fully dressed, sipping from wine goblets. There was a third, untouched glass on the table between them, and Lucius assumed it was meant for him. Reassured, he made his way to the sitting area and settled into an armchair.

“Good evening,” he greeted formally. 

His cheeky daughter-in-law smirked at him before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a giggle.

Draco simply replied, “Good evening, Father. Thank you for joining us tonight.”

With a slight nod, Lucius turned his focus on the lovely little witch — she was sitting with her legs demurely crossed, the hem of her skirt falling almost to her knee. She was stunning in a pearlescent white dress, her curls styled in a way that only a house-elf’s magic could manage.

Trying to remember how he’d been in his youth, Lucius dropped his voice to a low purr before speaking her name. “Hermione, how are you this evening?”

He observed her carefully, watching to see how she responded to him. Her inhale had been a little sharper after he’d said her name and she’d shifted the leg that was crossed over the top of her other, squeezing them together more tightly. Allowing himself one glance at her chest, he was disappointed that he didn’t see the outlines of hardened nipples, the visible signs of arousal.

When she responded, his jaw almost hit the floor. “Well, Mr Malfoy, I find myself very  _ excited _ at the prospect of what’s to come tonight. I’ve been thinking about it, well, for  _ years _ .”

_ Years? _

Too floored to respond, he took a slow sip of his wine, noting that Draco had chosen a very expensive bottle for the night.

“You heard me right,” she said, meeting his eyes. “Years. Since the first time I came to the Manor after we finished Hogwarts, in fact.”

Lucius tried to recall a single detail from that visit, but he couldn’t at the moment. He was too focused on the witch in front of him, the way her eyes sparkled with amusement as he tried to put the pieces together. 

Settling a hand on her thigh and squeezing, Draco smiled. “Baby, you’re going to scare him off. He’s not accustomed to forward women. You know that.”

“I’m not scared,” Lucius began. “I’m just trying to figure out the… timeline here.”

Again, she smirked. “ Do you remember how you walked me to this very room? How you told me that it would be  _ inappropriate _ for a young witch to sleep in the same bed as a wizard she wasn’t married to?”

Heat built under his collar, then slowly suffused his face. “I might.”

“Oh, I think you do. You look very uncomfortable right now, Lucius.” The sound of his name on her lips was sinful, and he knew she’d put as much sex into it as she could manage. “Well, that night, I decided that I would change your mind. You see, I was already frustrated that these old, pureblood ways were so prudish… I wanted to make you understand that there was nothing wrong with having needs.”

“I see,” Lucius replied, unable to think of anything more.

She uncrossed and crossed her legs again. “It seemed so strange to me at the time, you know. Muggles are much more open about premarital sex—”   
  
“Muggles don’t have to magically bond,” he interrupted.

“Oh, I’m aware.” Locking her gaze on his, she continued. “But you’d convinced Draco that he couldn’t have any fun at all. I had to do a lot of research about the pureblood marriage rituals.”

Swallowing hard, he said, “And what was it that you found?”

She laughed and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “There was one very simple rule. No penetrative sex. No cock inside my cunt, no problem.”

Her pronunciations were as posh and proper as ever, but the words were anything but, and he found himself growing hard prematurely.

She’d not even touched him yet. 

Lucius watched as her lips landed on Draco’s neck, kissing it and leaving a smear of red lipstick. When she looked up at him again, she said, “Let’s just say I found many, many loopholes over the years, and I’ve thought about showing you each and every one.”

“And I’m assuming that’s why I’m here now?” he asked, his voice laced with a slight tremble.

She shook her head. “Oh, no. I was simply going to fantasise, imagine how scandalised you’d be if you found out what Draco and I got up to. Fantasise about how you’d react if I did the same things to you.” Her eyes fell on Draco. “This is for him. We’ve talked a lot about what we want over the past few years, what our desires are… This seemed like the perfect arrangement.”

“I see. So this arrangement… will it be permanent, then?”

Hermione looked at him with an intensity he’d not ever seen from another woman before. “Let’s see how things go tonight. I certainly wouldn’t mind having two men tending to my every need.”

And Lucius privately thought that he’d happily give the witch whatever she wanted if she kept staring at him like that — like he had the power to provide her with everything she had ever dreamed of.

Draco broke the heady silence that had fallen over the room. “You’ve wound him so tight he’s going to come in less than a minute.”

Snorting, Lucius said, “Speak for yourself. I have self-control in spades.”

As she untangled herself from Draco’s hold, Hermione kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring look. At his nod, she walked around the table to stand beside Lucius. He looked her up and down, still amazed that a witch this young and fit would ever have thought of him.

Much to his surprise, she settled onto his lap, draping herself over his legs gracefully and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips brushed his earlobe and she whispered, “Relax. Get used to me. Touch me.”

Feeling like an unsure teenager, Lucius settled a hand over the bare skin of her knee, his thumb stroking the inside of her thigh. He tilted his face up towards hers, his nose nearly touching her neck. The scent of her perfume was spicy, reminding him of the witch herself — fiery and tenacious, nothing bland or boring about her. It suited her perfectly and he inhaled more deeply.

“She smells divine, right?” Draco asked, leaning forward to watch, his elbows on his knees. “Makes you want to bury your face against her neck and taste it.”

Hermione’s hand landed on the side of Lucius’ neck, pressing his face towards her skin. “It’s fine, you know. You can kiss me.”

Her words broke one of the threads that held his control together, starting the process of unraveling. His lips landed on the base of her throat, feeling the pounding rhythm of her heart. As soon as his tongue darted out to taste her skin, her hand moved from his neck into his hair, grabbing it and holding him to her. He worked his way up slowly, exploring every inch of her as she leaned into his touch. His hand snaked up her thigh at the same time, caressing her gently. 

When he reached her jaw, she turned, her lips landing on his and kissing him hard. He groaned and repositioned her body more towards his so he could feel more of her pressing against him. She wrapped her arms around him more firmly.

“Straddle him, Hermione,” Draco commanded, his voice breaking through the lusty atmosphere. “Please.”

Not breaking the kiss, she stood for just a moment before settling back over him, her knees bracketing his hips. Lucius felt her heat through the placket of his trousers and his cock strained towards it. Unable to hold back, he grabbed her arse and pulled her flush against him, making her groan.

Hermione felt divine when she was this close, straddling his lap. Her breasts were pressing into his chest and her hands roamed from his shoulders to his hair and back down again, exploring him. He did the same, letting his hands roam from her arse, up her back, to her waist, holding her in place for the moment.

She tried to break his grip, wanting to move and grind down on his hard cock. Her need was palpable, her magic screaming with want and trying to draw him in. As always, he was astounded by the sheer energy that emanated from the young woman. Knowing she always got her way, he denied her for just a little while longer, kissing her languidly as she fought against his hold and tugged at his hair.

“Lucius,” she breathed, her lips barely leaving his. “Take me to bed. Please.”

Her words were a plea, filled with longing and promise.

Looking at Draco over her shoulder, he saw that his son was watching them closely, desire flooding his expression. He nodded, jerking his chin towards the bed and giving permission once more.

Lucius’ hands fell on her arse again, grabbing and holding her in place. When he stood, she instantly wrapped her thighs around his waist. Rather than moving to the bed, he held her against the wall, his cock hard and pressing against her core. Her kisses grew more insistent and her hips rocked into his, giving the smallest amount of friction and allowing him to feel her wet heat.

When he started to move with her, she broke the kiss and let out a gasp, pulling his face towards her neck.

“Fuck,” she hissed. “More. Please.”

Lucius heard Draco chuckle darkly. “Oh, Father, you’ve no idea what you’re in for tonight.”

He hummed against Hermione’s neck as he devoured her, sucking on her skin and making her hips jolt forward.

Again, her voice broke through the haze. “Make me come.”

“How?” Lucius asked. “What do you want me to do?”

He felt her thighs tighten around his waist and he took the hint, pressing her into the wall more firmly and thrusting upwards. As he watched her eyes flutter shut and her breaths become more shallow, he knew he was on the right track. Her cheeks flushed and her fingernails were digging into the back of his neck.

Shifting her the smallest amount, she moaned. On his next thrust, she cried out again. “Like this, Hermione?”

“Yes!” she shouted, her volume increasing the closer she got to the edge. “Fuck! Exactly like that.”

He kept moving against her fully clothed, and he thought it might have been the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Seeing her open expressions, hearing her cries when they weren’t separated by a door — well, he could get used to it very easily.

“Lucius!” she wailed, her thighs trembling, her screams filling the room.

Gripping her arse, he kept rocking, prolonging her pleasure. When she finally settled, he spun and walked her towards the bed, gently setting her down. She clung to him tightly, kissing him again as her post-orgasm tremors rocketed up and down her spine.

Opening his eyes, Lucius looked to his left, seeing Draco sitting in an armchair, simply watching. He’d half expected his son to be masturbating, though maybe he was waiting for the main event.

Lucius pulled away, breaking the kiss and looking down at the sated witch. “What next?”

As she caught her breath, she said, “Get undressed. I want to see you.”

Heart pounding, Lucius slowly removed his blazer, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor as he toed off his shoes and socks. Hermione’s eyes were focused on him, watching him disrobe intently. As he started unbuttoning his shirt, her hand settled over her breast, stroking and squeezing.

It was obvious that she and Draco both had a proclivity for watching.

“Ahh, you are a handful,” he teased. “I can see why my son needs a break.”

Laughing, she continued touching herself. “Keep going. I want to see more.”

When his shirt had also landed on the floor, she whimpered. 

“Oh, you like what you see?” 

Hermione nodded, her hand traveling from her breasts down her stomach and towards the hem of her skirt. As it disappeared from view, he was torn between watching her touch herself and stopping her, wanting all of her pleasure to be at his hands tonight.

If only for just tonight.

Draco beat him to the punch. “Hermione, don’t make yourself come.” She turned her head to glare at him. “I can tell you’re on the edge from over here. Stay there.”

Sighing, she clutched at the duvet, pulling herself further onto the mattress and digging her heels into the edge. “Please, Lucius. Finish undressing and touch me.”

Immediately, he undid his belt, the leather and metal sounding louder than they ever had before. When his trousers fell, her breath caught in her throat as she took him in.

“Now it seems you are wearing far too much,” he stated, pulling her up again. “Let’s get you out of this dress.”

Finding the zip on the back, he tugged it down slowly, the teeth audibly parting one by one. The sound built the anticipation higher, making Lucius nearly shudder with need. He kissed her again to take the edge off.

Hermione’s hands roamed over his bare skin, stoking his arousal with every single touch. His nerves were firing more rapidly than they had in years, and he knew he’d have to back off. He didn’t want to come less than a minute after sliding into her.

When he pushed the dress off her shoulders, he broke the kiss so he could take in her form. Her breasts were covered in virginal white lace, her lightly bronzed skin contrasting nicely with it. He could see her nipples now, hard points from the way she’d been teasing herself.

The skin stretched over her abdomen was smooth and slightly lighter, the sun never kissing it. And her knickers — if they could be called that — matched the bra, completing the image perfectly.

“You’re divine,” Lucius commented, his hands stroking over with reverence. “I’m going to worship every inch of you.”

Her hand moved to the front of his pants, grabbing his cock. “Later. I want this. Now.”

Lightly squeezing his head, she kissed him again, prompting him to lift her back to the bed. She scooted back, making room for him to kneel between her thighs.

“Demanding, isn’t she?” Draco asked.

Lucius placed his hands on the inside of each of her knees, making her spread wider for him. “She is, but I think she’ll get what she needs whether I fuck her or eat her cunt.”

At his words, both Hermione and Draco’s eyes widened. “What? You thought I wouldn’t say the word?”

Before he knew what was happening, the lace covering Hermione had disappeared altogether and so had his pants. 

“I always get what I want,” she stated. “Get on your back.”

Letting out a laugh, Lucius said, “Oh no. We’re going to do this the right way. I’m not going to just drive into you like a randy teenager. You can wait.”

Grabbing her, he swiveled and put her head on a pillow. “You’re going to lay back and enjoy this. I won’t tease. You’ll come again, and then I’ll take you.”

“Fuck me,” she corrected. “And then you’ll fuck me.”

Lucius’ control almost snapped. “Yes. And then I’ll fuck you.”

“Hard?” she asked. “Can you do that for me?

He nodded. “I’ll fuck you as hard as you want me to.”

“Draco? Are you okay with that plan?”

Lucius had nearly forgotten he was watching, so caught up in Hermione’s spell.

“You know I am,” he replied. “Just pay me no mind, love. If I was going to change my mind, it would’ve happened long before you were naked.”

Refocusing, Lucius leaned down, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. Her legs fully parted, allowing him to settle between them easily. When he increased the pressure, her back started to arch. He squeezed the full swell of her other breast before pinching her nipple.

“Oh, fuck,” she hissed, making him swell with pride. “Keep that up and I might—”

Lucius stuck two fingers in her mouth, and she immediately started sucking on them. 

_ So obedient, even though she’s demanding and clearly spoiled. _

After a minute or so, he moved the fingers from her mouth down to her clit, rubbing a gentle circle around it and making her moan. He could feel it pulsing, begging for more attention, but he ignored the feeling. Switching breasts, his tongue teased the opposite nipple before he sucked it into a hard peak and increased the pressure his fingers were applying to the swollen bud between her thighs.

“Lucius, please,” she breathed. “Your mouth. Please.”

Smirking against her skin, he started kissing down her torso, licking and nipping on the journey. She sighed with pleasure when he reached her sex, gently running his tongue along the side of her slit. He’d not yet penetrated her with his fingers, wanting to taste as much of her as possible. When his tongue entered her, she cried out in surprise.

“You, my dear, are delicious,” he said, dipping his tongue to taste her again. “I could spend all night down here.”

Her thighs draped over his shoulders and he moved his fingers to her entrance, sliding inside of her slowly. He felt her walls fluttering, her arousal seeping out of her. Placing a gentle open-mouthed kiss to her clit, he curled them against her g-spot.

“Oh god,” she screamed. “Please.”

He rubbed his tongue through her slit gently and she trembled. “So close already,” he taunted. “We need to make you wait just a bit longer.”

“You said you wouldn’t tease. Please, Lucius.”

He started fucking her with his fingers, watching her expression from between her thighs. She was fondling herself again, pinching her nipples harder than he had, and he struggled to hold off on making her come. Sliding his tongue over her clit once more, she bucked up into his face, and he sucked hard.

A wail left her and he focused on her g-spot with his fingers again. In a matter of seconds, she was falling apart, shaking and moaning and clenching the sheets in one of her small fists, holding his mouth to her pussy with the other. Her hips rocked into his face, fucking it like she hadn’t just come.

“So good,” she cried. “Oh, don’t stop. This feels so good.”

Humming in assent, he kept at it, his fingers and mouth bringing her to a second climax before she tugged on his hair, pulling him away from her. His face was covered in her juices and he licked his lips.

Wiping the rest away with his hands, he looked to her. “How would you like me to fuck you?”

Hermione flipped over, getting on her hands and knees and presenting her arse to him. “Hard. Please. I need to feel you.”

He knelt between her thighs, sliding his fingers in first to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. When the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, he said, “You’re sure?”

And she pushed back, sheathing him to the hilt.

Lucius groaned and tried to focus on not coming. Settling his hands on her hips, he said, “I’m going to take over now. Be still.”

To his surprise, she stopped moving. He pressed a hand to the middle of her back, pushing her torso down towards the mattress but keeping her arse in the air. When both hands were back on her hips, they both remained still for just a moment. Then Lucius pulled back and slammed back into her, thrusting and guiding her.

“Fuck!” she shouted, and he did it again.

Gritting his teeth, he kept the pace and depth steady. “Is this what you wanted?” His sack slapped against her hard with every thrust. “Is this hard enough for you?”

Hermione screamed again. “Yes!”

“Do you like fucking me?”

“Yes!”

“Is it like you imagined?”

She was moaning every time he bottomed out inside of her.

His hand came down hard on her arse. “Answer me!” 

“No!” she screamed. “It’s so much better!”

Lucius’ movements stuttered for a moment. 

_ Better?  _

A slow smirk spread across his face and he glanced at his son. Draco’s smirk was identical to his own. His son was well aware of this little witch’s fantasies and that Lucius was now obliterating them. 

Deciding to play a little game with her, he slowed his movements, making her growl in frustration. “Why would you stop?”

“What did you think it would be like?” Lucius asked. “Answer me honestly and we’ll speed back up.”

Defiant, she started to rise, bracing herself with her hands on the mattress. Lucius slapped her arse again. “Oh, Hermione, that won’t do. I didn’t tell you to move.” Moving his hand up her spine, he pressed her down again. “Now, where were we?”

“I thought you’d be more gentle at first,” she admitted, and Lucius looked to Draco for confirmation. He nodded, and Lucius marginally increased his pace.

“Is that so? Why?”

She moaned, her muscles spasming around him once. “You’re so proper and old-fashioned. I thought you’d treat me like I was made of glass.”

He sped up again.

“Is there anything else you want from me this evening? Anything that would make it even better?”

Draco spoke. “Pull her hair. Grab onto it while you’re fucking her.”

Smacking her other arsecheek, Lucius asked, “Oh really? Do you want me to do that?”

“Yes,” she wailed. “Please, Lucius!”

Reaching down, he grabbed a fistful of her curls, winding them around his wrist and forcing Hermione’s back to arch. He sped up again, filling the room with a chorus of skin slapping against skin and her cries. Heavy breaths interspersed, both from Draco and Lucius, and the bed was starting to creak.

“Are you going to come for me?” 

“Oh, gods, yes!” 

Reaching around her hip with his free hand, Lucius started rubbing at her clit roughly. He felt her cunt tightening, squeezing him harder than she had all night. He fucked her through it, never letting up, and finally a dam burst.

She had squirted, soaking him, and he was in shock. He’d never seen it happen before.

Her legs were shaking, struggling to support her own weight. Completely wrapped up in the moment, he released her hair, pulled out, and flipped her over. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glassy, a smile on her face.

“So much better than I  _ ever _ could’ve imagined.”

He loomed over her, his cock still fully erect and covered in her come.

“You’re not done yet,” Lucius said. “Come over here and clean me up.”

Her eyes widened and, for a moment, he thought he’d gone too far. However, she slowly rose to her knees and shuffled towards him.

“This will be easier if you stand on the floor,” she told him. “I have no problem kneeling in front of you.”

The fucking visual nearly did him in.

Climbing off the bed, he held his hand out to her to help her down, unable to lose all sense of propriety, no matter what kind of behaviour they were engaged in.

Hermione dropped to her knees and immediately took his cock deep into her mouth, moaning around him. He carded his fingers through her hair as her hands moved to his arse, her fingernails digging into the skin. When he felt her pulling, trying to move his hips, he took over, gently thrusting. She opened her big brown eyes and looked up at him before hollowing her cheeks, her red lips wrapped tightly around him.

“Shite,” he hissed. “I’m going to come.”

Redoubling her efforts, her lips slid up and down his shaft faster than he thought possible, her teeth scraping over the head, sending sparks along his shaft and causing his balls to pull up tight. When he started to swell, he pulled back and she released him.

Much to his horror, jets of come shot out before he could turn away and hit her square in the face, sliding down her chin and dripping onto her chest. 

When he regained his senses, he was ready to apologise profusely. But, Hermione was wiping the come from her face with her fingers, and before he could make the words leave his lips, she sucked her fingers into her mouth and grinned.

He watched, fascinated, as she wiped her face again, only this time her hand dropped lower and she shoved her come-covered fingers inside her cunt. Her eyes never left his as she circled and twisted her fingers, the wanton little witch rocking her hips and digging her free hand into his thigh. Her mouth dropped open and she whispered his name, her body shuddering as she came on her own fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

“Lucius,” she moaned. “Oh, that was perfect.”

He knew he’d never forget that moment. Not for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to Lucius was amazing! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Our married couple has some things to talk about, don't you think?

Once Lucius had taken his leave, Draco had pounced on her, reclaiming her as his own. She’d known that was his fantasy — to watch her with someone else and then do everything in his power to wreck her afterwards, to prove that he would always be the one to make her come harder, the one who knew her body best. She loved that he was so eager to please her, to prove he would always be the best lover she would ever have. 

Draco was an odd mix of things. He was always willing to experiment, to bow to her suggestions and the knowledge she’d acquired through what probably added up to days of research. He eagerly followed her instructions, making him seem like the submissive partner. 

But she’d known there was a more dominant side to him that hadn’t been unleashed. Until tonight. 

After he’d watched her with Lucius, he’d been demanding. He’d been rough. He’d had her on her knees, her head pressed against the side of the mattress as he thrust in and out of her mouth, down her throat, her hands gripping his thighs, her hair wrapped more tightly around his fist than it ever had been before. 

Once he’d had his fill of her mouth, he’d thrown her on the bed and applied sticking charms to her feet, spreading her legs impossibly wide so he could devour her folds unencumbered. Her legs hadn’t been able to slam shut around his head, leaving her entirely at his mercy. And he’d been on a mission, bringing her to the edge and then pulling her back so many times she lost count, driving her crazy until she’d started trying to fuck his face. When he’d finally let her come, she’d squirted — which hadn’t happened with only oral yet — and he’d grinned at her, kissing her deeply after cleaning her up with his mouth. 

He’d fucked her in ways that she’d only dreamed about, holding her down with only his body, moving her body only in the way he wanted to, in all the ways he knew would make her scream his name.

And he’d come multiple times. In her cunt, on her tits, in her arse.

Bringing Lucius into the mix had definitely been the right choice. As unconventional as it was, they had all been satisfied by the arrangement. And, frankly, it all worked out in her favour; she’d never been so thoroughly fucked in her whole life.

Nearly dozing, Hermione was laying beside Draco, her head on his bare chest. His fingers were stroking along her spine. 

“Granger?” he whispered, likely unsure if she was awake or not. 

She shifted and angled her face up, dropping a kiss on his jaw. “Yeah?”

“Tonight was… It was better than I even imagined,” he admitted. “I loved watching you. My father knew exactly what you wanted. It was almost eerie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, a few times, I found myself thinking about what I’d do in his place. I like to think I know what you want—“

“You do,” she interrupted. “You always seem to know before I do.”

He kissed her forehead. “Well, I’d think, ‘Oh, Hermione would really like it if he slipped his fingers inside of her right now’ or ‘Oh, you know what I’d do right now? I’d make sure I’m grabbing her so hard she knows who’s in control’ and he’d do it. It was almost like I was watching myself with you. He could read your body that well.”

Hermione hummed in agreement, knowing Draco wasn’t done talking yet.

“I thought it would feel more weird, but it just felt right. I didn’t care that I was watching my own father with you as long as you were enjoying it,” he continued. “And being able to see your face while he was fucking you from behind, especially when you came… I’ve never been more turned on in my life.”

“I gathered that,” she teased. “You pretty much pounced on me as soon as he left the room.”

“It was hard to wait that long. I thought I might come in my pants,” he said, laughing. “Would you have cared if I had wanked while watching?”

“Honestly, I expected you to. I was surprised that you didn’t.”

Draco took a deep breath. “Okay, so let me get this out. Don’t interrupt.” She pursed her lips, letting him know she would remain silent. “I want you to be satisfied all the time, baby. There will be times where I’m sure I’ll have to travel for work or get sick or, Merlin forbid, if anything ever happened to me and I couldn’t… perform anymore. I don’t want you to have to forego sex if that’s the case.”

Looking down at her, he said, “One of the things I love most about you is that you burn so hot. You radiate sexual energy, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t having trouble keeping up with you. As a bloke, there will always be certain physical limitations, and we can’t use potions all the time. I’d be happy to share you with my father if that’s something you’re both interested in.”

“Unofficially? Or a triad?” Hermione asked.

Draco laughed. “Whichever you’d prefer. It’s the same to me either way.”

Hermione thought back to her research on pureblood traditions, especially the marriage customs.

_ A magical triad, while rare, can be formed when either one or both partners in a relationship feels a strong connection to another witch or wizard. Sometimes, this other witch or wizard may also be from the same family line. _

She snorted, thinking her connection to Lucius had felt not only strong, but so right, both sexually and magically. There was no doubt in her mind that Lucius felt it, as well. 

_ In the case of a magical triad, one party can be bonded to two others, or all three parties can be bonded to each other. When two of the parties are related — especially if directly related (father/son, mother/daughter, siblings) — a magical bond is already present between those two members, and the third party only needs a full bonding ceremony with one. After that, a simple exchange of magic during intercourse will bond the third party to the other witch or wizard. _

“I’ve done some research on this,” she told Draco.

Squeezing her tighter, he said, “I’ve no doubt that you have. I bet you know exactly what needs to be done already.”

“I do.” Hermione wriggled, moving so that she could capture his lips. She kissed him hard, her hand tangling in his hair. When he broke the kiss, she continued, “I don’t want to rush into this if you’re not sure, Draco. I’ll need to continuously feed both bonds. It will have to be equal.”

_ In the case of a magical triad where there will be no sexual contact between two of the parties, the third party will need to act as a conduit, maintaining a power balance within the group. No pairing within the triad should be lesser than the other. _

“I understand that,” he responded. “Of course I would respect it if that’s what you want. I feel like we could all make it work and find a setup that works for us.”

“You wouldn’t be jealous if I spent half my nights with Lucius?” 

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me, Hermione,” Draco began, pulling her on top of him so he could look her directly in the eyes. “You will not be spending nights without me. I don’t care if we all have to sleep in the same bed with you between us.”

“And if you woke to me riding him?”

“It would be almost as good as waking to you riding me,” he said, his voice low and teasing. “Maybe I’d press you forward against his chest and take your arse while he’s inside you.”

The very thought made her insides clench and elicited a quiet moan.

“Oh, you’d like that?” Draco asked. “Being between us? Having us both inside of you at the same time?”

She dropped down, rubbing her slit against his cock, showing him how wet he was making her just by mentioning it.

“We’re not done talking yet,” he said. “If you can’t behave, you’ll need to move back onto the bed.”

Sighing, she waited for him to continue, even though he was hardening beneath her, tempting her to just take what she wanted from him.

“Obviously we’ll need to see if my father is open to this, so don’t get your hopes up yet.”

“He will be,” Hermione stated confidently. “I can be very persuasive.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Don’t you remember that first visit here? The way he looked at me?”

“And the way you looked at him. How could I ever forget?”

She thought back to their first time at the Manor — the first time she’d felt attracted to Lucius.

* * *

_ When they arrived at breakfast her first morning at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was not waiting to greet them. _ _ Hermione’s nerves instantly escalated, thinking that he’d changed his mind and wasn’t willing to accept Draco’s relationship with a Muggle-born. If he was okay with it, surely he would’ve been here. He was a pureblood. They were polite, manners running so deep that he wouldn’t allow himself to be anywhere but in the entrance hall for a guest. _

_ But maybe he still didn’t consider her worthy of respect, despite her testimony to keep Draco out of Azkaban. Draco had assured her that wasn’t the case, but she couldn’t stop her mind from racing. _

_ “Daisy!” he called, and a tiny house-elf appeared, smiling brightly at Draco. “Where is my father?” _

_ “Master Lucius is in the pool, Master Draco,” she squeaked. “He says he will meets you for lunch.” _

_ Draco smirked. “How much do you want to shock him?”  _

_ Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?” _

_ “He’s probably never seen Muggle swimwear.” _

* * *

  
  


_ When Draco and Hermione entered the pool area, Lucius was slicing through the water with a practised ease, his hair tied up in a bun. Hermione almost gasped, examining the lean muscles of his torso. _

_ “Good Godric,” Hermione hissed. “I guess I know where you get your metabolism from.” _

_ Draco laughed. “You’ve never imagined what he’d look like under those robes?” _

_ “Of course not! It’s hard to think about someone naked when they’re only interested in hexing or cursing you for your dirty blood.” _

_ Slapping her arse, Draco said, “Remember. None of that talk in front of him. I don’t want this to be awkward the first time we’re all under the same roof. He went to a lot of trouble to make sure the renovations were done before you came so everything would look different. He’s trying, Hermione.” _

_ “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just… nervous,” she admitted. “I really thought he’d be waiting for us when we got here.” _

_ “Don’t be offended, baby. He keeps a routine now. I think he needs it ever since Mother—” _

_ Hermione squeezed his hand, cutting him off. Draco always had a hard time talking about Narcissa. “I know. I understand.” _

_ As they approached the pool, Lucius paused his routine, wiping his face with his hands. When he looked up, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of them. Hermione felt his eyes roaming over her, taking in her mostly bare skin. She’d even worn one of her more modest two-pieces, not wanting to give the poor man a heart attack. _

_ His hand flew up to his hair and he grimaced. Hermione could imagine him thinking about how ridiculous it looked, his normally immaculate hair piled on top of his head. However, she appreciated the movement, the flex of his muscles. _

_ A wave of heat slid down her spine and settled in her core, her nipples hardening. _

_ She thought it was wrong. So wrong to react to her fiancé’s father in this manner.  _

_ The heat moved to her cheeks, likely making them scarlet. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer, but she tried to keep her eyes off Lucius.  _

_ “Hello, Father,” Draco greeted when they were in earshot. “We thought we’d join you since it’s good weather.” _

_ “Draco, I—“ Lucius froze, his words not coming out as planned. “I wasn’t expecting guests... At the pool.” _

_ Laughing, Draco replied, “We’re not guests. We’re family.”  _

_ Hermione tried to smile encouragingly, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes betrayed her, though, roaming over his body again. And if she wasn’t mistaken, she thought he might be— _

_ “I’m really not in a fit state, Draco.” _

_ Hermione bit her lip to keep the giggles at bay. When she looked at the water line again, her suspicions were confirmed. She didn’t see any colour that would indicate Lucius was clothed beneath the water.  _

_ Her fiancé hadn’t realised that his father swam in the nude.  _

_ As she thought about his naked lower half, she felt herself growing more aroused. _

_ “Father, I don’t understand what your issue is. Everyone who has long hair ties it back in the water,” Draco said. “If it’s an issue with Hermione—” _

_ “It is, but not in the way you’re thinking—” _

_ “Draco, he’s naked,” she blurted, noticing the angry flush rising to his cheeks. “He doesn’t want me to see his…” _

_ “Oh. Seriously, Father? Have you always swam like that?” _

_ Lucius grimaced. “It’s a fairly recent thing. Your mother didn’t like it when I walked through the Manor with no clothes.” _

_ Again, Hermione stifled a laugh. This was a whole new side to Lucius Malfoy. A funny, naked side that she certainly wouldn’t mind seeing more of. _

_ Draco covered his face with his hands. “But it's fine when Hermione and I are around? So much for things not being awkward.” _

_ She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “It’s fine, Draco.” Conjuring a pair of black swim trunks, Hermione dropped them at the edge of the pool. “Mr Malfoy, it’s good to see you, but it would probably be a more comfortable meeting for both of us if you put those on first.” _

_ Turning around, she grabbed Draco’s arm and led him to the pool house, giving Lucius a moment of privacy to put on the trunks. As soon as they closed the door, she silenced the room and burst into laughter. _

_ “Oh… my… God!” she said. “Your father… was… naked!” _

_ “No need to remind me.” _

_ Looking Draco in the eyes, Hermione licked her lips. “Draco, I’ve no problem waiting til marriage if that’s what you’ll look like in twenty-five years. Your father is sexy when he’s not all dark and evil.” _

_ He smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hard. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction to him, Granger. Your top does nothing to hide your nipples. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them get hard so fast.” _

_ A knock sounded at the door and Hermione turned, staying in front of Draco to hide the bulge their kiss had caused.  _

_ Lucius walked in, his torso still bare. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Ms Granger. I’m genuinely happy to have you here.” _

_ Draco cleared his throat. “We can see that, Father. I think you shrunk those trunks down a little too much.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Gods, that was so awkward,” Hermione laughed. “But he looked so good. Definitely not what I was expecting.”

“Do I have to be worried?” Draco asked. “Should I be swimming and exercising with him?”

Looking over his torso and rubbing his arms, Hermione smirked. “You’re perfectly fit, Draco. Stop fishing for compliments.”

“My ego is one of the things you love about me, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“So, what else did you learn about triads?” he asked. “There needs to be a power balance and sharing…”

Hermione thought back. “We’d just have to function as a unit basically, rather than two separate couples. Any children would need to acknowledge both of you as fathers, despite actual paternity. The dynamics will be unusual, but definitely fascinating.”

Nodding, Draco decided he didn’t need to get into the minutiae of child rearing in that moment. His cock was still hard from the way she’d been rubbing against him, and her wet warmth was too tempting to put off any longer. His hands fell to her hips, lifting her, and she grabbed his dick, rubbing the head of it against her slit, coating it in her arousal. She lined it up and sank down, sighing in relief.

She was tight. So fucking tight. Always squeezing him, milking him, making him fill her with his seed. Rocking against him slowly, her hands braced on his chest, she kept her eyes locked on his.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice breathy. “Thank you for understanding, for not being weirded out.”

His fingers moved to her clit, rubbing gently, bringing her to the brink slowly. “I’d give you anything you ever wanted, Granger. You only need to ask for it.”

“And I’d do the same,” she panted, starting to spasm around him. “Oh, fuck, Draco. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Her hands moved up to her breasts, holding them in place as she moved, her nipples pinched between two fingers. He felt her getting even tighter, wetter, warmer as almost all of her favourite spots were receiving attention.

“If my father was here,” Draco began, his fingers and his thrusts speeding up, “he could be fucking your arse and playing with your tits. All you’d have to do is  _ feel _ , Hermione.”

Her only answer was a whimper, but it was followed by a guttural scream moments later, the fantasy and the reality melding together and making her come violently. He grinned, her ecstasy transferring to him through their marriage bond. He could feel her bliss as it rolled through her.

“You give me what I want every single day,” he told her when she was semi-coherent again. “I’ve got you, baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

Her footsteps grew closer and Lucius could barely look at her as she entered his den. His behaviour the previous night must have had her thinking he was some depraved pervert. 

“Lucius,” she said, forcing him to look up. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’re not hiding are you?”

“Hermione... ah, Ms Grang—Malfoy...” 

She laughed then shocked him to his core. 

“Lucius, baby, don’t be shy.” She loosened her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was naked underneath. Beautifully, arousingly naked. “You were magnificent last night. How about we replay a few things before Draco wakes?”

“I... ah... my son will be most displeased that I... took his wife without him present,” Lucius stammered. 

“Draco took me several times this morning. He’s exhausted but I’m not.” She crawled into his lap, straddling the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers. Curling his hair through her fingers, she smiled sinfully at him. “Besides, just before he passed out, he told me to come down here to find you. He said you could help me with my insatiable appetite.” 

Lucius swallowed hard. This was his son’s wife. This wasn’t the bedroom. The door wasn’t closed. They weren’t hidden away. 

But those delectable tits, that warm, tight cunt...

He slid his hands around her hips, feeling the gorgeous curve of her arse that he’d held onto just hours before. He could take her on his desk. Just like he had imagined. 

_Or if Draco was worn out..._

He could take her to his own room, his own bed. 

Stretch her out over the covers and explore every inch of her. 

He could have her on his own. 

He wouldn’t have to share.

He could do more than just come on her face.

“You’re thinking something devious.” She stroked her fingers down his cheek. “Tell me.”

“My son is passed out?” Lucius asked and she bit her lip and nodded. “Well, my little vixen, let's not leave you wanting.”

He stood, and lifting her easily, Apparated them to his bedroom, depositing her on his dresser. It was the perfect height, he had determined, for her to sit her naked arse on while he dropped to his knees and feasted on her pretty cunt. 

“Lucius,” she squealed as he dropped to his knees and hooked her legs over his arms, but something occurred to him. 

He glanced up at her. “Have you showered since my son was inside you?” 

Hermione shook her head and Lucius arched a disgusted eyebrow at her. 

“I only want to taste _you_ , Ms Granger. I’ve no interest in the remnants of my son.”

“Really?” She mirrored his expression. “What if I said you eating your son’s come out of me was another of my fantasies?”

“Then it would go unfilled.” Lucius stood and she wilted slightly under his glare. “You will clean yourself up for me, or you _will be_ left wanting.”

“I don’t think it would be me left wanting, Lucius. I’ve seen the way you look at me.” She ran her fingers over her breast, circling the tight nipple. “You’d do anything I’d ask of you.”

“Is that what you think, dear?” Lucius unbuckled his belt then loosened the fastenings on his trousers. He shoved them down his legs and reached into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock, not allowing her to see. Hermione whined and he smirked. “If you want to see me, if you want me to do something more than wank myself to completion, then clean yourself.”

Her eyes were trained on the front of his shorts, her pupils dilating wider with each passing second. Her fingers were still brushing over her nipple, the tiny pink bud so tight he was sure it was painful. It took everything he had to not draw it between his lips and soothe the ache. 

“Ms Granger?” he growled. “What’s your decision?”

Her eyes rose to his and she dragged her bottom lip through her teeth. Her fingers continued to stroke her breast and he heard the wet sound as she clenched her pussy. His free hand came down and landed a hard slap on her clit.

She yelped and glared at him. “Why’d you do that?”

He spanked her pussy again and sneered. “You are denying my request. And I’ll not ask you again.”

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide, and just when he thought she would disobey him again, her hand snaked down between her thighs. 

“ _Tergeo_ ,” she whispered, her fingers dragging through her wet flesh. 

“There now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Maybe now I’ll deny you,” she snarked — albeit unsuccessfully. Her voice was breathy and he knew his fingers spanking her most tender flesh had caused her juices to flow.

“And what exactly would you be denying me?”

“You were just on your knees, Lucius. You wanted to eat my pussy.” She dragged her legs closed and smiled at him. “I won’t allow it.”

Lucius shrugged and removed his clothing, grinning wickedly when her eyes dropped to his hardened cock. He turned from her and moved to lay on his bed, propping himself on the pillows and his fist resumed its task.

“I’ve no need of insolent shrews.” His hand moved lazily. “I’ve already tasted your pussy, had it wrapped around my cock. I’ve heard my name screamed in your voice.” He tightened his fist and raised his hips in time with his movements. “I’ve no need of you anymore.” 

Lucius bit back his grin when he heard her feet land on the floor. He deliberately closed his eyes, knowing she would be beside his bed in seconds.

“Lucius?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I ride your face while I suck your cock?”

His eyes flew open. She was biting her lip and looking down at him questioningly. 

“ _That_ , my darling, is a request I will _not_ deny.”

She scrambled over him, positioning her knees either side of his head, her hands resting on his hips. She was dripping wet, her delicate cunt pink, her clit begging to be sucked.

He gripped her hips, pulling her core over his waiting mouth and dove in. She moaned and bucked against his lips, riding his mouth as his tongue licked and teased. 

Lucius smiled into her flesh and reached his hand up to pinch her clit. Hard.

She bucked forward, crying out. “What…?”

“Put my fucking cock in your mouth.”

Hermione dipped her head, licking him from tip to base, swirling her tongue over the soft skin of his ball sac. Lucius almost came there and then when she took one of his balls into her mouth and scraped her teeth over it. 

He slapped her arse and gritted his teeth, grounding out the words, “That’s not my cock.” 

She hummed with his bollocks in her mouth — the vibration shooting along his shaft — then released it with a wet pop.

“You’re not enjoying it?”

“It would be more enjoyable if your fucking mouth was on my cock.”

She laughed and squeezed his balls, pulling a loud groan from him. “Are you going to come on my face this time?”

“Your face will just be the start.” He reached down, holding his cock up to her. “Put this in your mouth. Now.”

She complied with his demand, her lips finally surrounding the aching tip. Her tongue flicked and circled, and her teeth bit down gently. Lucius groaned and gripped her hips, pulling her back down to his mouth and mimicking the flick of her tongue with his over her clit. 

Hermione moaned and lowered her mouth down his shaft, moving slowly up and down, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each downward slide. Her hand cupped his balls, rolling them across her palm, squeezing and caressing. He thrust his hips upwards as she bobbed her head down, pulling a surprised choke from her. She pulled her mouth away with a gasp and Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“You’ll choke on my cock if I want you to,” he growled and slapped her arse. “Put your mouth back on me and take me down your throat!”

He tilted his hips and she swallowed him again, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She moaned around him, holding him in place for several long seconds, before retreating to take another breath. 

Lucius groaned as she took him in her mouth again and again, the swollen head of his cock becoming more and more sensitive with each press against the back of her throat 

She spread her legs wider, lowering herself to his face. “Play fair, Lucius. You seem to have forgotten you’re supposed to be eating my cunt.”

And then it was his turn to gasp in surprise. Her fingers dipped down and pressed against the puckered hole beneath his balls. 

His body instantly tensed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Discovering what you like.”

“Well, that’s _not_ it.”

He shoved at her hips, tumbling her to the bed beside him. She rolled to her back letting her legs fall open and giving him a view that almost stopped his heart. He’d never thought of a woman’s pussy as pretty, but hers was to die for. 

His hands had touched his former wife, but he’d never put his mouth between her thighs. Sex had always been missionary and under the sheets. And Narcissa certainly had never ever let him stare openly at her. 

But this little hellcat had no such qualms.

And for that he was extremely grateful.

“This is quite the view.” He slid two fingers along her wet skin. “Maybe I should commission an art piece for my den.”

Hermione laughed, “A picture of my cunt beside your great-grandfather. Oh, the conversations they would have!” 

Lucius flicked his wrist, his fingers slapping against her skin once more, but she kept giggling.

Hermione lowered her voice, “‘Good morning, Ms Granger’s cunt. How did you sleep?’” She giggled and snorted, resuming her normal voice. “‘With your great-grandson’s cock inside me. You?’”

Lucius couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can see why my son is enamoured with you.”

She was a marvel. Completely open and carefree. She was the exact thing he had been searching for. His magic tingled, the broken bonds seemed to be reaching out for her, looking for the whispers of her magic that he could never have. She was bonded to his son. 

She smiled at him and shuffled closer, lifting her leg over his shoulder. “I can feel it.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Feel what?”

“Your magic. It’s looking for a new home.” She twisted her body slightly, her face level with his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and flicked her tongue out across the crown. Lucius sucked in a breath, wanting her lips surrounding him again, but he pushed her gently away. 

“You belong to my son,” he said quietly, the words like lead on his tongue. 

She glanced at him. “Do you not remember the vow I made when I married Draco?”

Lucius gave her an embarrassed smile. “I was far too busy imagining you like this to hear what you were saying.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She giggled then reached her hand to him, running her fingers through his hair. “Lucius, I don’t belong to Draco, I belong to the house of Malfoy. My vow is no longer just to Draco. My vow is now to both you and him, the pureblood triad that I found when I was researching.”

Lucius frowned. “I believe, Hermione, that you told me our prior dalliance was his idea. That he wanted to watch you with another man.”

“And that _was_ his idea. My idea was to be bound to you both. But he needed to see if he could handle it first.” She bit her lip and grinned. “And believe me, he thoroughly enjoyed the show.”

“Those triads don’t have to be family. You could choose any other pureblood man you wish.”

She sat up, smiling at him like she thought him a complete fool. Crawling over him, she straddled his hips, his cock twitching excitedly at the feel of her heat surrounding it.

“I think Draco already told you he trusts no one else.” She came down over him, circling his head with her arms, her soft breasts pressing against his chest. “And I don’t want the seed of anyone but a Malfoy inside me.”

Lucius let his eyes drift closed. _Could he allow this? Could he and his son share one woman?_

Triads in pureblood families were rare, but not unheard of. He never imagined he would belong to one, least of all with his son and his son’s Muggleborn wife. 

But to have her like she was now, naked and uninhibited, was the exact thing he had been fantasising about since she first walked through the door. 

“Let your magic go, Lucius,” she whispered. “Give in to it and let it bond with mine.”

He opened his eyes. She was smiling down at him so sweetly his heart almost burst. He felt the tendrils of her own magic reaching for his and trying to knit the frayed edges with hers. 

“Please, Lucius, don’t be afraid. I know you want this. I want it, too.” She leaned down and kissed him, her magic spreading around them like a cocoon. 

Lucius recognised it immediately. It was a safe place. She wanted nothing from him but his devotion. 

And he finally relaxed and let his magic find hers. 

She gasped, lifting her hips and reaching between them, grasping his cock and taking it quickly inside her. They both groaned as their bodies joined and their magic bonded, their eyes locked together in a silent vow. 

Hermione began to move and Lucius could do little more than hold on for the ride. His magic seemed to give her a burst of energy and her enthusiasm grew with each roll of her hips. Her hands slid up her body, slowly coming up and covering her breasts. Her fingers teased her nipples, her hands cupped and squeezed, all the while she bounced on his cock. 

She was a vision. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped back, and Lucius’ gaze dropped to where they were joined. Her pussy was stretched around him, tight and hot, his cock glistening with her juices as she slid up and down him. Nothing in his life could compare to this. A naked woman atop him, enjoying him, enjoying herself. This wasn’t what he’d planned when she walked into his den, but just watching her was equally as pleasurable.

“I can feel it, Lucius,” she said breathlessly. “Your magic. It’s inside me.”

“I like being inside you.” Lucius’ hands gripped her hips tightly and thrust upwards. “All of me, not only my magic.”

She laughed and looked down at him. “I wasn’t sure. I thought you would hate this idea.”

“On the contrary.” Lucius began rocking her faster, needing the friction of her moving on him. “This idea pleases me more than you can imagine.”

“No need to imagine, I can feel how much this pleases you.” Hermione grinned and placed her hands on his chest as she picked up her pace. 

She slid along his entire cock, taking him deeper and Lucius groaned. He’d not taken the time to appreciate the little things the first time he was inside her. The heat of her surrounding his cock, the satin of her skin, the curves of her body. 

He would definitely have to thank his son for bringing her into his life.

Shifting, she dragged her feet forward, planting them on the mattress. Leaning back she gripped his thighs and began to ride him harder. And the view before him — her legs spread wide, his cock inside her, the slick slide of her pussy up and down his shaft — almost had him filling her there and then. 

She moaned and gasped, and Lucius was fascinated by watching her. 

“Lucius… oh, gods!” She moved faster, the sound of her wet pussy sucking his cock inside her body was enough to have him swelling almost painfully. “Yes! I feel you… come, Lucius.” 

“Not without you.” His fingers went to her clit and she cried out. Her body arched and her release spread through her. Lucius watched as she completely lost herself. Her entire body shuddered, she bit her lip and her head dropped back. His name left her in a choked scream as her muscles fluttered and clamped around him.

She fell backwards and his cock slipped out of her. Lucius moved quickly — quicker than he thought possible in his current state — and knelt between her open thighs. He thrust back inside, driving into her mindlessly. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders, and he covered her mouth with his. He didn’t need Draco to hear her, didn’t want his son to come in and watch. Lucius wanted this one time with her on his own. 

His body strained, his orgasm flickering along his spine. He didn’t want to stop. The urge to keep thrusting into her was overwhelming. 

But he couldn’t hold back. He drove into her one last time, groaning loudly and emptying himself inside her body. 

His arms trembled and gave out, his body landing heavily on hers. She didn’t seem bothered. 

Her hands dragged along his back, his skin was sweaty and feeling stretched. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Euphoria wasn’t a strong enough word. 

“Lucius Malfoy,” Hermione breathed. “That was incredible. Don’t you ever hold back from me again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione seemed, for the moment at least, to be sated. She was laying on her side next to him with her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn’t asleep. Her fingers were brushing along his arm and, yet again, he found himself comparing her to his former wife.

Sex with Narcissa had always been pleasant. A sharing of love and devotion, but it was little else. And she certainly hadn’t lay beside him afterwards, not allowing him to vanish the evidence of their coupling.

Years of doing so had been reflexive, and the second he’d pulled out of Hermione, he reached for his wand on the nightstand. She had asked what he was doing and his embarrassment at her insistence that he leave himself inside her had almost been too much to bear. It wasn’t proper. 

But nothing about their tryst was proper.

His son’s wife. Triads. His magic now bonded to hers. 

No. Nothing was proper about it at all.

“What are you thinking about?” she said quietly.

Lucius turned his head to look at her. She was rumpled, her skin still flushed and her hair a delightful mess surrounding her face. He felt his magic flutter just looking at her. 

“Just...” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

She touched her finger to his brow. “This frown says otherwise.”

“Did you want me to be completely honest?” Hermione nodded and Lucius rolled to his side, mirroring her pose. “I was thinking about Narcissa.” 

She touched her palm to his chest. “Tell me.”

“I loved her so much. She was my world, my everything. The bond I had with her was what pulled me through the darkness of the war. And when she was taken from me in the final battle, it was like… something had been torn away. I felt empty, lost. There was always something missing. I felt incomplete.” He circled Hermione’s wrist and lifted her hand to his lips. “I never imagined finding another who would fill the void.”

“I can’t even begin to know what that felt like, Lucius.” Hermione ran her hand across his cheek. “And I don’t want to replace her. I just… I’m drawn to you both. It’s like my magic is too much for one person. The bond with Draco is incredible, but… I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You know more than you think.” Lucius smiled. “You knew something was missing?”

“Yeah.” She shifted closer tilting her head up to kiss him. “Were you like this with Narcissa?”

Lucius curled his hand over her hip and shook his head. “No. Things were much more subdued. Quiet love making is what she preferred.”

“But you wanted more?”

“Not with her. I was content to please her in the way she wanted. I would have been for the rest of our days.”

“So why did you agree to this with me?”

“You told me that you had wanted this for years?” Hermione nodded and he continued. “It hasn’t been _ years  _ for me, but I began to feel… something when you first moved here. Then in the months before you both bonded, I began to have much stronger feelings towards you... things that I thought were inappropriate. I tried to ignore them, but you always managed to appear in my dreams and thoughts. When Draco suggested that I…  _ ah… _ ”

“Have sex with me while he watched?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lucius chuckled. “When he suggested  _ that _ , I couldn’t believe my luck. And I would have been happy if it had only been one time.”

“Liar,” Hermione laughed. “I felt your magic that first time. It was reaching for mine, but you wouldn’t allow it.”

“You did and I was most definitely fighting it.” Lucius touched her cheek. “I wasn’t sure how my son would react if I let go completely.”

“That was probably wise. We hadn’t actually discussed a triad until after he watched you with me. He loved it though and was very voracious afterwards. He is also very much for this going ahead. And I know with both of you serving me, I’ll never be left unsatisfied.”

Lucius pulled her leg over his hip. He was stirring again, her want to be satisfied by both him and his son was still boggling his mind. And that his magic had bonded with hers even more so.

“I promise to never leave you unsatisfied, Hermione. But the magic bonding isn’t enough for me. A triad ceremony must take place for this to be complete.”

“And I agree.” She reached between them, circling his cock. 

“As do I.” 

Draco’s voice startled them both and Lucius attempted to move away from her. Hermione reached for him, stopping his departure.

“It’s fine, Lucius. Draco doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t, Father. We agreed to this.” He climbed onto the bed behind her and kissed her shoulder. “And I’m sure after you’ve now spent time with her on your own, you know I need help with her.” 

“Yes, she is quite the vixen.” Lucius held back his groan; her hand was still working his cock and he wasn’t sure if his son was truly appreciative of this or not. 

“And it looks like she’s wanting more.” Draco shifted closer to her, his cock pressing into her arse. “Granger, do you remember what I suggested we do when we were all together?”

“Ooh… would he be up for that?” Hermione bit her lip and gazed longingly at Lucius. 

“What is it that you’re requesting?” Lucius enquired, proud of the fact he was able to get the words out coherently.

“Well, we’ve only done it a few times so far, but I do rather enjoy when Draco fucks me in the arse.”

“You want me to…” Lucius gripped her wrist, stopping her movements. “I’ve never…”

“Mother never allowed you to?” Draco peered over Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Absolutely not!” Lucius was horrified that Draco would even ask.

“Well, how about we show you?” Draco suggested. “She can ride your cock and I’ll fuck her arse.”

Lucius looked at Hermione.  _ She couldn’t possibly enjoy that… could she?  _

“Did you bring…?” Hermione glanced back at Draco.

He held up a bottle and Lucius squinted to see what it was.  _ Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant™ _

“I’m not sure… this... is appropriate.” Lucius stammered. 

“It’s okay, Father. Really. You can watch her face as it happens. See for yourself how much she loves it.”

“Please, Lucius.” Hermione pressed her hand to his chest. “Just try with us. And if you’re really uncomfortable, it can be something for just me and Draco.”

Lucius closed his eyes. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Narcissa’s reaction would have been if he’d asked if he could… fuck her in the arse. But he did know he would never have shared a bed with her again.

“It’s okay,” Hermione was saying. “We don’t have to. I can just finish sucking your cock while Draco fucks my cunt.”

Draco leaned back to place the bottle on the nightstand, but Lucius stopped him.

“I’m not sure I can do that to you just yet… but I think… I’d like to watch.”

Hermione beamed. “You’ll love to watch it, Lucius. It’s incredible.”

Lucius nodded then peered over her shoulder at his son. “Are you sure about all of this?”

“Absolutely,” Draco replied without any hesitation. “Granger always gets whatever she wants, and she wants both Malfoys. And besides, your magic is already bonded. There’s no going back now.”

“No, I guess not,” Lucius murmured as Hermione gently pushed him to his back. 

She straddled his hips, the folds of her pussy spreading over his cock. She leaned forward, her mouth pressing a kiss over his heart. “I’ve been waiting for this. Both of you together. I’m already wet.”

Lucius groaned. She certainly wasn't lying. The slick slide of her heat over his already aching cock felt divine. She began to kiss along his throat, his jaw, before landing her mouth on his. Her kiss was as passionate as it had been when Draco hadn't been in the room, her tongue sliding against his, her quiet groan vibrating his lips.

He slid his hands along her ribs, over her hips, then yanked them away when he felt Draco’s hands kneading her arse. Lucius pulled away from her and glanced over her shoulder. He’d not even noticed his son had moved, positioned now between his legs and watching his wife as she ground against Lucius’ cock.

“It's fine, Father,” Draco assured him. “We can both touch her.”

“We need to set some rules,” Lucius said, his hands fisting the sheet. “The first one being that you refrain from calling me  _ father _ while we do this.”

Draco smirked at him. “Not a problem, Lucius.” 

“What about me?” Hermione traced her finger along Lucius’ collarbone. “Can I call you Daddy?”

Draco snorted a laugh and Lucius scowled. 

“I would prefer that you didn’t,” Lucius replied. “This is awkward enough.”

“Lucius, don’t be silly. This isn’t awkward at all.” Hermione resumed her slide along him, slicking his skin to almost sodden. “This is incredible already and you’re not even inside me.”

“I think you should rectify that.” Draco lifted Hermione’s hips. “Put your cock inside her. Let me watch her take you.”

When he didn’t move, Hermione reached between them and Lucius groaned at the feel of her heat against the head of his cock. She slid down him slowly and he heard Draco curse.

“Fucking hell! That’s… fucking hell!”

Lucius took in her grin as she glanced over her shoulder. “You like that, baby? You like Lucius inside me?”

“Best thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Do you know what would look better?”

Draco chuckled. “Let me get you ready.”

Hermione turned back to Lucius. “Relax, Lucius. You’ve already fucked me twice. This is not that much different.”

She began to move, sliding along his cock, and Lucius closed his eyes. Why his nerves had flared was beyond him. He’d had her already in front of Draco, and he’d just had her on his own. She was right; this shouldn’t be all that different. She made a barrier, of sorts, between him and his son, so this first time shouldn’t have been causing him stress. But just knowing what his son would be doing seemed almost wrong. That she wanted it didn’t make it any less inappropriate.

“Oh… Draco… slowly…”

Her gasped words pulled him back into the moment. He opened his eyes and the look of pleasure on her face startled him. She  _ did _ want this. She  _ did _ enjoy it.

“I know, baby,” Draco said in a soothing tone and then Hermione gasped again. “Too cold?”

“No, it feels… oh, gods, it feels… more.”

Lucius peered over her shoulder, watching as Draco tilted the bottle and let the thick liquid slowly drip down. It clearly hit her arse again, her cunt clenched around him and another gasp burst out of her. 

“Okay?” Draco asked and she nodded. “Two this time.”

Lucius got a vivid picture of his son’s fingers plunging into her tight hole and his hips bucked. 

“Yes,” she moaned. “More… both of you… more!”

Lucius thrust up again and she met his hips as she plunged down, riding both his cock and Draco’s fingers. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep moving. Take my fingers in your arse. Let me stretch you.” Draco’s soothing voice had become tight, a reedy grunt through gritted teeth. “Fucking hell, Granger! Are you ready for me?”

Hermione stopped moving. She stared down at Lucius, and he watched her face with complete fascination. The wet sound of Draco preparing himself was almost obscene, but Lucius suddenly found that he no longer cared. 

The heat of her surrounding him was forgotten for a moment when her jaw dropped open as Draco penetrated her. Her fingers curled into his chest, the sharp bite of her nails pulling him back into the moment. Lucius gripped her hips, steadying her as she tried to move. 

“Not yet, darling.” Lucius had no experience at this, but instinctively he knew to hold her still. “Let your body adjust.”

“He’s right, baby. Two cocks is a lot.” Draco’s hands went to her shoulders, holding her against them. “Especially Malfoy cocks.”

Lucius chuckled. “He has a point. Take it slowly.”

Hermione groaned. Her body twitched, her cunt fluttered, and her face screwed as she tried to hold back.

“Are you coming?” Lucius reached one hand to her breast, pinching her nipple and she cried out.

“Don’t you dare!” Draco demanded. “You wait for us.”

“No,” Lucius growled. “Come, darling. Let yourself go. You’ve more to give.”

Hermione nodded at his words, and her body seized, clamping down hard on them both. A choked sound filled the room, followed by a heavy breath and a quiet curse. 

“I think she likes it,” Draco said. “And we’ve only just started.”

Lucius was still watching her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her skin flushed. “Hermione? Darling, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “You both feel like… I don’t know, but holy shit!”

“Well, it's about to get better, baby.” Draco began to move slowly and Hermione moved with him. “Yeah, that’s it. Ride us both.”

Pinned beneath them both, Lucius could do little more than watch. But as he did watch, he saw the pleasure on her face growing with each second, with each thrust, with each roll of her hips. 

What would it feel like to be buried in her that way? 

What would it feel like to have her tight, forbidden passage wrapped at his cock? 

What would it feel like to unload in her arse?

He had to pinch his thigh to stop himself from coming at just the thought of it. 

“Draco… this… better… imagined…” 

Her staccato of words came out in a gasp. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open as her breath shook with each rocking movement. Lucius released his grip on her hips and lifted his hands to her breasts. Draco’s hands slid down her back, gripping her where Lucius’ hands had just been. He guided her hips, keeping her moving over them both, watching where they both entered her.

“Baby, you look so good,” Draco leaned down and kissed the middle of her back. “I’ll never get enough of you like this.”

Their magic sizzled, bursting in bright flashes around them, binding the trio and moving them as one. Lucius thrust up. Draco shifted forward. And Hermione moved over them both with a practiced ease. 

Hermione groaned, picking up her pace, riding them both faster, plunging harder. Lucius’ moan mingled with hers and Draco’s breathing grew heavier. All three were struggling to contain their need.

“Oh gods!” Hermione cried. “I can’t… it’s too… oh fuck! I’m coming!”

Her body shuddered and she dropped her head back, screaming out incoherently. 

Draco roared and pulled out of her arse, shoving her roughly to the side. Lucius clambered to his knees, knowing without asking what Draco intended.

His hand flew over his cock, pumping furiously, groaning as he came on her tits. Draco followed just seconds after, covering her belly. Lucius gripped the bed head to stop himself from falling and landing on her, and Draco fell to one side. All were panting heavily, all were sweaty and messy. 

All were absolutely spent.

Hermione reached for Lucius, pulling him down to her and kissing him. “You were amazing.”

Lucius chuckled, “I did very little. You, however, were magnificent.”

She reached for Draco and ran her fingers through his damp hair. “How did you know?”

Draco looked up at her, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. “I didn’t. But every time I’ve had my cock in your arse, it’s been incredible. I just assumed if your pussy was filled as well, it would be even better for you.”

“You assumed correctly,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

“Daisy?” Lucius called and the tiny elf appeared, not even bothered by the sight of them all naked and sprawled together.

“Master Lucius is calling?” She squeaked.

“Would you be so kind as to run a bath for Ms… for the Mistress, please?”

“Daisy would be pleasing to do for the Mistress.” Her voice rose in excitement at the news of a new mistress, then she disappeared into Lucius’ bathroom and running water sounded instantly. 

“You need a good soak, darling.” Lucius brushed her hair from her face. “I’m sure you’re sore all over.”

She ran her fingers across her chest and stomach. “And messy.”

“Yes,” Lucius chuckled. “Quite.”

“Draco?” Hermione lifted her head and giggled. Her husband was out cold, a light snore vibrating in his chest.

“These young lads, they’ve got no stamina,” Lucius chuffed as he rolled off the bed and stood. He dragged her to him, sliding his arms beneath her, lifting her easily and carrying her across the room to the bathroom. 

Daisy had filled the tub and the scent of clove, chamomile, and juniper filled the air. Lucius smiled; the little elf certainly knew what was needed.

“You’ll feel better after this.” Lucius kissed her temple and lowered her slowly into the water. 

“You’re getting in here too, aren’t you?” She murmured, holding onto his hand and dragging him back towards her.

“If that’s what you want, darling.”

“It is.” She glanced longingly at him. “I’m not quite ready to let you go.”

Lucius helped her to sit up and sank down into the tub behind her. He pulled her back to his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I find I’m not ready to let you go, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant™   
>  ™smithandbarrowman (patent pending)


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione had summoned the Wizarding Celebrant back to the Manor on the full moon, saying that another magical binding would take place, he had been shocked. When he arrived, he had been even more surprised that Hermione had also chosen to bond with Lucius.

She wore the same dress she’d worn the night she bonded with Draco, keeping things equal and maintaining the balance within the relationship. Lucius had, however, chosen her knickers and her bra, and they were extravagant. White lace, and very little of it. And when he had presented it to her in the tiny white bag that proclaimed  _ La Feuille de Fig _ , the wizarding world’s most famous—and most expensive—lingerie designers, she was excited to wear them for him.

As they stood together in the Malfoy gardens, Draco by their side, their magic flowed around them, swirling and intermingling. The officiant didn’t judge or ask questions, just performed the ceremony and brought Draco in at the necessary points. At the end, they all linked hands, forming a triangle, and magic traveled around and around, combining and dispersing. Hermione could feel parts of both Lucius and Draco within her, mixing with her blood and running through her veins. 

And her power felt like it could surge at any moment, like she needed a release.

While they had technically already been magically bonded, the rush from the ceremony was just as intense as it had been when she’d been bonded with Draco. The knickers Lucius had insisted she wear were soaking through and her skin felt electrified. 

“Darling?” Lucius asked, seeing the flush of her skin and the rapid rising and falling of her chest.

Draco placed a hand on Lucius’ shoulder. “It’s fine, Father. She just needs—”

“I need you both,” she interrupted. “Lucius, I know we said we’d have our binding night alone, but I think we all need to be there. My magic—our magic—it’s making me want both of you.”

“We can have another night somewhere down the line,” Lucius replied. “Of course we’ll give you whatever you need. Whatever you want.”

Hermione grabbed both their hands and Disapparated, taking them to the master bedroom. 

* * *

When they rematerialised, Hermione threw herself at Lucius, kissing him passionately. She hadn’t even taken in their surroundings — the larger bed, the new bedding, the new window treatments — but her desperation was clear, her magic crying out to both Malfoy men.

Lucius felt Draco’s hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading, making her release throaty sounds. As a group, they started moving towards the bed, Lucius breaking the kiss and looking to his son and their witch.

“Is there a plan?” Lucius asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “No. I just need—” And their clothes were gone, vanished without a word, her magic working its will. “I need you both. Now.”

Lucius took her hand, guiding her up onto the mattress before climbing up beside her. Despite all the times they’d shagged before, this felt different. He stared into her eyes and felt the mattress shift, Draco joining them.

“Touch her, Lucius,” Draco said. “She’s likely dripping. She was the night of our bonding.”

Nodding, Hermione slid a finger along her own slit and then held it out to him. Lucius eagerly sucked it into his mouth, tasting her arousal. Draco’s hands began roaming her body, teasing her with the gentlest of caresses from her breasts down to her thighs. Arching into his touch, Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Lucius took the opportunity to surprise her, leaning forward to suck her nipple into his mouth and slide his fingers into her folds, his touch hard and demanding where Draco’s had been softer and sweeter.

She jerked violently at the change.

“Alright, darling,” he began. “Here’s what we’re going to do.” He kissed one side of her neck while Draco focused on the other. “You’re going to get on your hands and knees for us.” He pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers. “You’re going to suck my cock, and Draco’s going to get your arse ready for me.” His free hand grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so he could see her face. “And we’re going to take the potions and do this all night, taking turns with everything you can possibly think of.”

The fire behind her eyes flared and she tried to nod, the movement only pulling her hair more.

“You understand?” Lucius asked, looking between the two of them. 

Draco had one hand on her breast and one on her arse, and at a look from Lucius, he slapped her arse, prompting her to answer.

“I do. I’m ready.”

“Good,” Lucius said, releasing her hair. “Now, let’s begin, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Getting into the position he’d asked for, Hermione’s lips parted and she looked up at him. Draco summoned the _Wet Your Wand_.

“Baby, are you ready for me to start on your arse?” Draco asked. “Or do you need me to make you come first? Are you too wound up?”

Lucius looked down at her face and knew Draco had read her body correctly. “Make her come first.”

Guiding himself into her mouth, Lucius watched as Draco’s hand disappeared between her thighs. Her whole body started moving, fucking Draco’s fingers and taking Lucius’ cock down her throat. He could feel her moans vibrating around him and thought about what he’d almost said to Draco only a few months ago —  _ if you don’t start silencing your bedroom, I will come in and muffle your wife’s words and moans with my cock.  _

Things had taken quite the turn.

Lucius started to rock his hips, fucking her mouth gently, and he saw Draco give into his desire, replacing his fingers with his cock.

“She’s so wet,” he said. “She needed more than fingers, and I had to have her.”

Enjoying her mouth almost as much as he would enjoy her pussy, Lucius nodded, lacing his fingers into her hair. He heard Draco open the bottle of lube, saw him coat his fingers and rub them against her. The thought of fucking her arse was starting to make him anxious.

“Baby, I need you to come for me,” Draco said, his lube-free hand moving around to her clit. “Come on. I can feel you. You know you want to.”

Lucius pulled his cock out of her mouth and tilted her head up, looking her in the eyes. “Darling, what do you need? We’ll give it to you. Whatever you want.”

“Kiss me, Lucius,” she requested, her body quivering. “Draco, I need you to go harder. Please.”

Lucius repositioned himself so he could comply, pressing his lips to hers and letting her take the lead. As soon as they were kissing, he felt Draco’s thrusts becoming more violent, making Hermione tremble and whimper against his lips. Lucius moved a hand to her breast, roughly squeezing it a few times before moving to the other.

When she still hadn’t come, he was nearly at a loss. It was always easy to get her off and she’d been so aroused at the start. It seemed she needed to be pushed over the edge rather than taking the leap herself. He broke their kiss and got back into position, sliding his length back into her mouth. 

“Mrs Malfoy, you look absolutely gorgeous when you’ve got two cocks inside of you,” Lucius said, twisting her hair around his wrist again and trying dirty talk. “Imagine what it’ll be like when I’m in your arse for the first time and Draco’s filling your cunt. The way he is now.”

Her legs wobbled and Lucius’ hands moved to her shoulders. “Imagine what it will be like every night, one or both of us tending to you. Making love to you. Or fucking you as hard as you’d like.”

A harsh moan vibrated around his cock.

“Ah, is that what you need?” Lucius pulled back again, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back so she was straddling Draco’s lap. “Draco, I think she needs more. Faster.”

As their movements quickened, Hermione’s eyes locked on Lucius’. He opened her thighs wider, spreading her folds, revealing Draco’s cock thrusting in and out of her. Fully understanding why Draco loved to watch, Lucius took a moment to admire her.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, reaching out to tweak her nipple. “You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen, darling. The way you take a cock is absolutely every wizard’s fantasy.”

Her breaths were stuttering, her eyes starting to flutter shut. Lucius moved his hand down to her clit and pressed his finger against it hard, causing her to arch her back. He leaned down and sucked one of her nipples, teasing it with his tongue before dragging his teeth along the hardened peak as he pulled back to release it. 

“Again!” she cried, her hips rocking even faster, seeking friction both inside and on her clit.

He repeated the motion on her other nipple, his finger swirling between her legs, and she burst around Draco, her come coating their thighs and Lucius’ finger.

“Oh my god,” she moaned as she came down from her high. “I’ve never kept myself from coming for so long. It was so intense.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You did that on purpose?”

A delirious giggle escaped from her. “I wanted to make you work for it for once.”

Lucius exchanged a look with his son and moved back. Draco’s hand pressed between Hermione’s shoulders and she ended up face down on the mattress, her arse still in the air. 

“You want us to work for it, Granger?” He slapped her arse hard, making her cry out. “We can certainly do that.”

Draco reapplied lube to his fingers, working them into her arse while he continued to fuck her cunt. He moved hard and fast, not giving her a second to recover. Lucius watched, his hand wrapping around his cock and squeezing, trying to prepare for what was to come.

“Draco!” she screamed, another orgasm crashing over her. “Fucking hell.”

“How’s that for working for it?” he taunted. “Lucius, I think she’s ready. I’ve managed three fingers.”

Pulling out of Hermione, Draco moved to the edge of the bed, his legs folding over the side. She followed him, straddling his hips and looking to Lucius. 

“It will probably be easiest if you stand behind me,” she advised, handing him the bottle of _Wet Your Wand_. “Use a lot of it.”

Lucius looked down at her arse as she slowly rode Draco, her pelvis grinding down and rocking against him. He found himself longing to be the one in her cunt, the wet warmth surrounding him.

But he would try.

His hand applied the artificial moisture, stroking and sliding, coating himself in it. It didn’t feel the same; it was nearly greasy, thicker and heavier than her natural arousal. Driving himself mental with the comparisons, he decided to just get on with it.

Turning towards him, Hermione said, “Everything okay?”

At her words, he nodded, stepping up behind her. “Hold still. Let me know if I’m hurting you, darling.”

She leant forward, presenting her arse to him. He lined himself up and slowly pushed forward, her body resisting him in a way he wasn’t accustomed to. When he finally slid all the way in, she moaned in pleasure.

“So full,” she said. “Gods, I love this feeling.”

As Draco started to move, Lucius did too, holding Hermione still between them. Her arse was very tight — he liked that part — and he loved that she enjoyed it, but it was so different than being inside of her cunt. 

“Let me take over,” she said, starting to move faster. “Lucius, match me. It’s no different than taking me from behind.”

He didn’t respond, just met her grinding movements, his eyes constantly glancing down to his cock and expecting to see a mess.

If given the choice, he’d choose traditional sex every single time, that was for sure.

Hermione came, just as hard and violently as she had last time they’d filled her to bursting. Draco had been urging her on, telling her to move faster, to ride him harder. And Lucius had kept pace, but he wasn’t lost to the sensation of her body sliding along him like he normally would be.

When she came back to her senses, she turned to look at him. “Are you enjoying your first time?”

Smiling, he replied, “Honestly, I prefer…. Well, you know what I like, darling. This is… fine, but—”

Draco sat up, looking over Hermione’s shoulder. “Let’s stop for a moment. Pull out of her slowly.”

Lucius followed his son’s instructions, gently sliding out of her arse. She hissed when his head stretched her opening a bit wider. Leaning forward, he kissed down her neck to the curve of her shoulder.

“Help me down?” she asked, turning to Lucius. “I’m in a weird position.”

He lifted her and set her on her feet, her legs shaky. Draco pulled her back into his arms, allowing her to lean back against his chest. 

Hermione looked Lucius in the eyes. “You didn’t enjoy it.”

Not a question, but a statement. “It’s… different. I didn’t  _ not _ like it, I just prefer—”

“It’s fine if you don’t like it or if the idea of it doesn’t turn you on, Lucius. Not everyone wants to do it, and that’s fine,” Hermione said. “If I want it, I have one husband who definitely enjoys it and will gladly fulfill that need for me.”

“Yes, of course, but I wanted to try—”

“And you did. It’s not for you.” She worked her way out of Draco’s arms, making her way to Lucius and embracing him, her lips finding his. “Let’s get you cleaned up so you can have what you want. It is, technically, our wedding night.”

She cast wandless cleaning charms over everyone, though it wasn’t really necessary for anyone but Lucius. He knew she was levelling the field, keeping the balance. When she turned to Draco, she said, “What would you like, baby? My arse or my mouth?”

Draco looked like he was putting serious thought into it. “I think I’ll watch for a few moments,” he said with a grin. “And see what strikes my fancy.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I suppose it’s fitting that you watch. That is what started all of this, after all.”

As his son grabbed her arse, pulling her closer and kissing her until she was breathless, Lucius felt himself feeling luckier than he had in years. Their little family was unconventional, but it was perfect for them. 

“On the bed, Lucius,” Hermione said.

“Actually,” Draco interrupted. “Would you mind sitting in the chair?” He gestured to a large wingback in front of the fireplace. “And Hermione, could you kneel in front of him? Suck his cock a little more?”

Laughing, she followed Lucius to the chair, obeying Draco’s command. As she knelt in front of Lucius, he looked down at her and cradled her face in his hands. “Darling, you’re beautiful,” he said. “Especially like this. On your knees, ready to please me.”

She narrowed her eyes, but Lucius could tell it was only for show, especially when she spoke. “Oh, yes, Masters Lucius and Draco. I live to service the ancient house of Malfoy.”

They both laughed at her little quip and she took the head of Lucius’ cock between her lips. She sucked harder than she normally would and looked up at him. When he gazed into her dark eyes, he fell under her spell entirely. Watching her like this would always be a treat for him; just knowing that she was his officially now intensified his feelings of longing. 

Hermione’s mouth slid up and down his shaft slowly, sucking hard when she had just the tip between her lips. It was sensual and somehow more intimate than their usual oral sex. One of her hands moved to his sac, gently squeezing and rolling his balls.

And then she added swirls of her tongue around his tip and he groaned with pleasure.

She was still making eye contact, focusing all of her attention on him, worshipping him, and he wanted to do the same for her.

His hand caressed her face gently. “I love you. So much.”

Pulling back, releasing his cock with pop, she replied, “I love you, too.”

Lucius’ hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her to standing before positioning her on his lap, her core dripping wet over him. Grabbing her hips, he guided her down onto him, finally sinking into her the way he wanted to. At his sigh, she laughed, running her lips along his throat.

“Better?” she asked, rocking her hips and riding him slowly.

“Perfect,” he answered before sucking on the skin of her shoulder, leaving a mark. 

And he heard the lube bottle opening, the sound of Draco coating himself. “I was trying to give you time alone, but I can’t. I need to be here, too.”

Hermione turned her head. “It’s because I need you. I need you both tonight.”

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Draco stilled her movements, pressing forward into her arse, making her feel even tighter around Lucius’ cock.

“Baby, you feel so good,” he murmured. “I love this, you between us.”

“As do I,” Lucius said. “I never would have imagined—”

“None of us would’ve,” Hermione managed, not quite yet overwhelmed by the sensation of their synchronized movements. “But it feels so good. So right.”

Reaching around to her front, Draco’s hand landed on her breast, his fingers tugging on one of her nipples. Hermione’s walls were starting to tighten, to clench around them both, her body shivering between them. Lucius dropped a hand down to her clit to help her along, wanting her to come as hard as possible.

Everything sped up, both Draco and Lucius moving faster to please the witch between them while chasing their own release. Hermione leaned forward, kissing Lucius hard, and Draco swept her hair over one shoulder, his lips finding their way to her neck. She reached up, placing one hand on the back of his head to hold him there.

When she pulled back from the kiss, the sound of the moans Lucius had been so enamoured with filled the room, and he was grateful to be experiencing them firsthand this time around, able to see her face as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She was glowing, radiating energy and warmth, pulling both Lucius and Draco in.

Rocking his hips, Lucius shifted, trying to make her come once more before he lost himself. Her eyes were on him, her lips parted as Draco’s hands moved over her, his lips trailing up her neck and to her jaw. She turned to kiss his son, and Lucius snapped up into her hard, the visual spurring him on.

Hermione cried out again and Draco picked up his pace, matching the rhythm Lucius was setting.

“You gonna come for us, Granger?” he growled. “One more before we fill you up and rest a bit.”

Nodding, her eyes fell closed, letting them take over completely.

“Yes, Hermione, give yourself to us. We’ll take care of you, darling,” Lucius said. “We know what you want.”

Draco pressed her forward, her face ending up against Lucius’ shoulder, bending her a bit more and allowing him to move faster. And then she was clenching and releasing, shivering and sweating at the same time. Lucius and Draco followed her over the edge, and the magic strengthened, their bond pulling them even closer together.


	9. Chapter 9

An owl tapped on the window, waking Pansy far earlier than she would’ve preferred. When she saw it was Draco’s large eagle owl, she was even less impressed; both he and Hermione knew that she and Harry liked to sleep in on Saturday mornings.

Figuring it may be important, she disentangled herself from her husband’s limbs and the sheets, summoning her dressing gown from the back of the door. When she opened the window, the owl glared at her for keeping him waiting. 

“I didn’t take your shite when I was a teenager. Don’t start with me now,” she told the bird, untying the envelope from his leg. “And it’s bloody early. I don’t keep owl treats in my bedroom so you’re just going to have to fly back to the Manor and eat there.”

When she cracked the Malfoy seal on the envelope, she saw the back of a party invitation and resolved to strangle the fuck out of Draco the next time she saw him

However, when she pulled the invitation out, her mouth dropped open in shock.

She immediately jumped back on the bed and shook Harry, trying to wake him.

“Pansy, not fucking yet. It’s too early. We have all day—”

“Wake up! What the fuck is this shit?!” she interrupted, shoving the invitation in front of his face.

“For Godric’s sake, I can’t bloody see it and you know that,” he grumbled, turning to reach for his glasses. 

Pansy summoned them and shoved them on his face. “Read it, Potter. Granger is now bonded to not one, but  _ two _ Malfoys. Two! She has  _ two _ husbands!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “This happened over a week ago?”

Scoffing, Pansy replied, “I take you didn’t know then. How is that even fucking possible? She’s your best friend!”

“Of course I didn’t know! But why hasn’t she told me?” he wondered aloud.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure she’s been celebrating her new triad. Pretty busy with getting shagged—”

“Stop!” Harry held his hand up. “She’s like my sister. We do not discuss that.”

Pansy cackled. “What? Don’t want to think about Draco and his father spit-roasting your beloved best friend?”

His face went green. “Stop. Please stop.”

They heard their Floo alarm go off, and Ron’s voice carried up the stairs, clearly enhanced with a  _ Sonorous _ . “HARRY! I swear to Merlin if you knew about this and didn’t fucking prepare me, I’ll  _ Avada _ your ‘chosen’ arse into next week! Put your fucking pants on and get down here!”

With a sigh, Harry said, “Well, sleep is done for the day and so is sex, thanks to Hermione. Might as well get out of bed.”

Again, Pansy laughed. “Oh, I’m sure Mrs-double-Malfoy is enjoying plenty of morning sex, even if she’s taken the possibility away from the rest of us.”

“Let’s go see Ron before he storms in,” he replied, resigned.

Pansy kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth. “Not to worry, Potter. Your cock is the only one I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone... Hermione is getting some much needed rest. Walking was becoming a problem for her. lol


	10. Chapter 10

The main garden at the Manor was immaculate. Not that it wasn’t ordinarily, but on this occasion, extra attention had been given to the greenery. The lawns were mowed to perfection, the hedges were symmetrical, and the newest addition — the large circular bed of white daisies — was the centrepiece of the party. They were Hermione’s favourite flower, and as soon as Lucius learned this, the Manor gardens were suddenly blanketed with the little white blooms. 

Candles in jars floated above the heads of the guests, pouring a soft, glowing light over everything. Trays of champagne flutes, and whisky tumblers, and canapes were in abundance, refilling the instant they were depleted. It was exactly what was expected at a Malfoy event — opulence and grandeur, and plenty of it. 

Lucius and Draco had barely left her side. One man was with her at all times in a display of old-fashioned manners that was rarely seen anymore. They were attentive, one always with a hand on her back or with her arm looped through theirs. Their actions could have been mistaken for a show of ownership or possessiveness, but the way she would smile, or whisper to them, or lead them to whomever she wished to speak with let everyone know exactly who was in control. 

“How the fuck did she keep this a secret?” Pansy was frowning across the lawn at the trio. “She’s been banging them both and didn’t think to share that with us?”

“And why the donation to the children’s ward?” Ginny was eyeing Hermione as she sipped a glass of water. “Did they knock her up already?”

“She was drinking champagne earlier, Gin, so I don’t think so,” Daphne said. “And it’s been an age since there’s been a triad marriage in pureblood society. And, let’s be honest, this one’s highly unusual.”

“Also very unfair,” Pansy said. “I mean, fucking hell, look at them together.”

“Yeah, Lucius is fucking hot,” Ginny replied, giving Lucius the once over and causing Blaise to scowl. “Any wonder she wanted them both.”

“Imagine what they get up to,” Daphne sighed. “Malfoy cock must be incredible. Granger is glowing.”

Harry, Ron and Blaise cringed.

“Daph, please don’t ever say Malfoy cock near us again.” Harry pressed his fist to his mouth and gagged.

“And all of you stop imagining... things.” Ron had gone a tinge of green.

Blaise was shaking his head. “Fucking Malfoys. They can’t do anything normal.”

Pansy wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders, “Would you ever share me with another man?”

“Absolutely not!” Harry looked at his wife horrified. “I don’t need to see another man’s… bits.”

“You used to shower after Quddiditch at school,” Pansy pointed out. “Surely you saw the bits and pieces of your teammates?” 

“That’s different,” Harry replied curtly. “I wasn’t  _ forced _ to look at them.”

“So you looked of your own free will then?” Daphne asked, sounding amused. 

“What? No! I meant… shut up Daphne.” 

The three women laughed and the men’s scowls grew deeper.

“If you don’t want to listen to us then head off and find some blokey conversation that’s more suited to your delicate egos.” Ginny flapped a hand at them, shooing them away, and they all took off with expressions of relief. 

“I know this is highly unusual,” Pansy said. “But why on earth wouldn’t she tell us?”

“Would you want the notoriety?” Daphne asked. “In all seriousness, Pans. You get enough attention being married to Harry. Imagine if there was a third person in the mix.”

Pansy shrugged and grabbed a drink from a passing tray. “I guess. But still, we’re her friends. And this has apparently been going on for months.”

“Maybe she’s been too exhausted to tell us,” Ginny suggested. 

“And what would I be exhausted from?” Hermione asked as she approached with Lucius.

“All the sex you three have been having,” Pansy answered without the slightest hint of embarrassment. 

“I’m glad to see some things haven’t changed, Ms Parkinson,” Lucius said with a smirk.

“And I’m glad to see some things  _ have _ changed.” Pansy nodded at Hermione. “I mean it was odd enough with her and Draco, but now with you as well… it’s a refreshing change for you, Lucius.”

“Does this mean I have your blessing?” He chuckled.

“You probably should have asked for that before you hit the sheets with her.” Pansy grinned and winked at Hermione. “But yes, Lucius Malfoy, you have my blessing.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Hermione deadpanned, then turned to Lucius. “Kingsley is finally free from Percy and I know you wanted to speak with him.”

“Let me get Draco.” Lucius glanced around to where Draco was standing with a group of former schoolmates. The animated way in which they were all speaking could only mean they were discussing the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

“It’s fine. You’ve not left my side all evening, and I’m certain neither of you want to hear what these three want to ask me.” 

“If you’re sure, darling?”

“I am. They’ll not let me out of their sight, so I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lucius cupped her jaw and leaned down to kiss her. Not a sweet, chaste kiss that was publicly appropriate, but a deep lingering kiss that had her three friends averting their gaze.

“Ladies, I trust my wife is in safe hands with you all?”

“The safest hands you’ll find,” Daphne assured him.

He nodded and with one last glance at Hermione, he strolled away. Her three friends watched him and the second he was out of earshot, they pounced — a barrage of questions aimed at her all at once.

_ “Why didn’t you tell us?” _

_ “Who initiated it?” _

_ “How does Draco really feel about it?” _

_ “When did it start?” _

_ “How does it work?” _

_ “It’s with both of them all the time, or is there a schedule?” _

_ “Is Malfoy cock as perfect as I imagine?” _

“Daphne Greengrass-Weasley!” Hermione began to laugh. “I expected that question from these two, not you!”

“Well, is it?” Daphne was wide-eyed with anticipation. 

Hermione shook her head, still laughing at her friends. “I didn’t tell you because, as purebloods, you’re all well aware of the unwritten rules regarding triads. I was the one who initiated it… well, mostly. Draco has a kink that involves him watching me with another man, but he didn’t know who he could trust.”

“So you chose Lucius?” Ginny looked suitably impressed.

“We both did.” Hermione smirked. “But, I mean, seriously. Look at him, how could I not?”

“And Draco was okay with you and his dad doing the horizontal jig?” Ginny asked.

“It was a bit of a power struggle between them at first, but once I told them they were both equal in their ability to please me, everything just calmed.”

“You’re full of surprises, Granger,” Pansy said, equally impressed. “So, how does it all work? You just all sleep together?”

“Sometimes, but not always. Some nights it’s all three of us, other nights it’s just me and Draco, or me and Lucius. It’s not a set schedule or anything, it’s just how we feel things should go each night.  _ And _ ,” Hermione added, “it’s not sex every night.”

“So… the Malfoys aren’t all that impressive?” Daphne sighed.

“Oh, no. They’re both very… gifted.” Hermione laughed at Daphne’s expression. “Both in the bedroom and the pants.”

“I hate you even more, Granger,” Pansy complained, but she was still smiling.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but Lucius is…” she glanced over at him “...Lucius is old-fashioned. He didn’t want anyone to know until we were all bound together. Apparently it’s the way these things are done and since I’d already pushed the boundaries with Draco, I didn’t want to push this.”

“How Draco’s balls didn’t explode before you married him boggles the mind.” Ginny looked over to where the men were still arguing over Quidditch. “Pureblood traditions are so archaic and ridiculous. Blaise and I didn’t wait.”

Hermione smiled and her gaze once more went to Lucius. He felt her eyes on him and turned and winked at her. “Maybe. But this is one tradition I am quite happy to uphold.”

* * *

  
  


“Are you sure?” Hermione fiddled absently with the lapel of Draco’s jacket. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I do know, but he’s not had you on his own since the ceremony.” Draco brushed her hair over her shoulders and cupped her jaw. “And it is his birthday, after all.”

“But the ceremony was on your birthday and that was a night for all three of us.”

“True, but I had you on my own after our first ceremony, I think this would only be fair.” Draco leaned in and kissed her, curling her toes. 

“How much did you have to drink?” she asked when he pulled back. The taste of scotch was strong on his lips and she wondered if he’d deliberately drunk more than he should have so he had an excuse to leave her with Lucius. 

“A little more than I should have,” he admitted. “I’m not sure I’d be up to my usual standards tonight.”

Hermione smiled sweetly — she had her answer. “I love you, you know?”

“I know. And I love you.” Draco kissed her again. “Now, Lucius is waiting. Go to him. I’ll join you both in the morning.”

Hermione watched him stagger down the hallway to their room. He paused at the doorway and winked. “Go on, baby. Show him how much you love him.”

Hermione blew him a kiss and sighed as he shut the door. He was thoughtful and sweet — two things she never thought she’d ever think Draco Malfoy was. But it was the truth. In fact they both were sweet and thoughtful. Him and his father. Their pureblood upbringing, she supposed.

With one last glance at the door, she turned in the opposite direction, walking down the hallway to her other room. 

No doubt Lucius was already naked and eagerly waiting. 

And she planned on giving him a birthday to remember.

* * *

Hermione was sleeping. Her chest moved up and down in an easy rhythm, her breathing slow and deep, and he wasn’t surprised. She’d just given him the birthday of a lifetime. 

His little vixen had sucked his cock — something that was quickly becoming his favourite thing — had ridden his face, then took him inside her and had fucked him hard. He’d taken a restorative potion and then took her every way imaginable — except that one way — until she begged him to stop.

And now he was watching her sleep. Her face was peaceful, her body radiating sleep warmth. His hand had been moving continuously over her, lightly petting her, and he took great pleasure in the tiny sighs she made in her sleep.

He ran his palm over her flat belly and an image appeared in his mind out of nowhere.

He closed his eyes, seeing the vision with such clarity that it was almost real. Her smiling face, her skin glowing. Her belly rounded with new life. 

Who would be the one? Would it be Draco or him who planted the seed? 

Malfoys traditionally only ever produced one child, and the feeling of wanting another was foreign. The feeling of wanting the child to be his was a selfish thought that he knew was wrong. Their bond ensured any child would recognise all three of them as its parents. 

But a child of his own with her…

“Lucius?” Her voice was thick with sleep. His thoughts were clearly projecting out to her and disrupting her sleep. “Okay?”

“Sleep, darling,” he murmured softly and curled his body around her. “I’m fine. Just silly thoughts clouding my mind.”

“It’ll happen when we’re ready,” she said absently, holding his hand against her stomach. “And there will be two. One for each of you.”

She snuggled into him, returning to sleep instantly. Lucius pressed his nose to her hair, breathing her in, and thinking not for the first time…

_ How did I get so lucky? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this little journey with us!
> 
> I know, we're mean for ending this with two smut-free chapters... but smithandbarrowman will be posting a delicious Lumione one-shot for you guys today and we're having an event on the Strictly Lumione page! Pop over and join in!
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that this is now part of a series. These characters will be back. We've got a few ideas from both readers and of our own... No timeline for you since we both have major WIPs going at the moment, but if you subscribe to the series... We'll definitely be adding more.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! We appreciate it more than we could ever express!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let us know what you think. xx


End file.
